


Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?

by TerataiPutih



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Secret Marriage, Time Travel, live in hiding
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerataiPutih/pseuds/TerataiPutih
Summary: Sakura tahu, kasih sayangnya pada Neji terlalu besar. Hizashi pun setuju dengannya. Mata seputih salju Neji sungguh membuatnya jatuh cinta. Lalu, darimana rasa cintanya pada Neji berasal?
Relationships: Hyuuga Hizashi/Haruno Sakura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Akan aku jelaskan dulu. Perjalanan waktu disini tidak sama seperti yang ada di cerita kebanyakan, dimana tokoh utama bisa merubah kejadian di masa lalu. Tapi kedatangan Sakura adalah pelengkap untuk kejadian masa lalu. Jika kau bingung, kau dapat menonton time travel dari Hermione dan Harry ketika mereka menggunakan time turner . Aku ngambil referensi dari sana.

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari laporan medis di atas meja. Melihat Neji masuk dengan anggun, Sakura mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat siang, Neji- _san_ . Apa kau siap dengan pemeriksaan rutinmu hari ini?"

Sakura berdiri dan meraih laporan medis Neji di rak arsip. Kemudian berjalan menuju Neji yang telah duduk di ranjang periksa.

"Selamat siang, Sakura- _san_ ."

Sakura tersenyum dengan tanggapan Neji. "Mari kita lihat lengan atasmu lagi. Coba angkat tanganmu, Neji- _san."_ Neji menuruti perintah Sakura. Sakura mulai memeriksa lengan Neji dengan teliti. "Apakah ada keluhan?"

Neji menggelengkan sebuah kepala. "Tidak ada. Hanya nyeri yang kadang terjadi."

Sakura mengangguk. "Itu normal. Proses penyembuhan tidak tiba-tiba secara ajaib sembuh."

Gadis musim semi itu mengeluarkan cahaya hijau dari bantu, melanjutkan pemeriksaan pada tubuh Neji. Dia agak khawatir pada kondisi tubuh si Hyuuga. Ketika Neji datang dengan lengan patah minggu lalu, jantung Sakura sudah seperti terasa berhenti. Kekhawatiran terkait dengan Neji sangat besar.

Dia memaksakan diri pada perawat yang sakit untuk merawat Neji yang sedang terluka. Padahal, lukanya yah tidak seserius pasien lain. Sakura tidak mengerti, Neji terasa sebagai pribadi yang benar-benar dia perhatikan. Ini bukan perhatian yang sama dengan kasih sayang pada Sasuke dulu. Ini bukan cinta obsesif seperti itu.

"Baiklah, tulangmu sudah mulai pulih. Hanya agak bengkak karena proses penyembuhan, itu akan menyebabkan rasa sakit untuk sementara waktu. Jadi sebisa mungkin agar jangan sampai terlalu membebani tangan kananmu." Kata Sakura sambil mencatat laporan Neji.

"Apakah aku sudah diperbolehkan berlatih?"

Sakura merenung. "Boleh. Asalkan jangan membebani tangan kananmu terlalu keras. Atau kau akan berakhir di sini dan bertemu kembali denganku," Sakura menatap Neji. "Aku tak akan berbaik hati padamu lo nanti."

Sakura tersenyum. Mengingat kejadian saat Neji menerima serangan dari _Juubi_ untuk Naruto. Jantungnya melompat ketakutan. Tahu tubuh Neji sudah ambruk, Sakura menyelamatkan nyawa Neji yang sudah hampir ditarik oleh dewa kematian. Sakura tidak akan membiarkannya. Dia tidak menyerah meskipun banyak orang meragukan nyawa Neji akan selamat. Sakura tidak peduli. Kasih sayangnya pada Neji tidak membiarkan dia menghilang dari dunia ini.

Tuhan sangat baik. Keajaiban jika pada akhirnya Neji terbangun tiga minggu, 4 hari dan 18 jam kemudian kemudian. Bahkan Sakura mengingat detail waktu tidur Neji dengan tepat. Air mata sudah merembes keluar dari matanya ketika mata perak sang Hyuuga terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu datang lagi minggu depan," Neji mengangguk pada kalimat Sakura. "Namun, jika kau merasa tidak nyaman atau sakit pada tanganmu, cepatlah kembali kemari."

Dengan itu, Neji berdiri. "Terima kasih, Sakura- _s_ _an_." Ucapnya sebelum pergi keluar ruangan.

Apa kau berpikir Sakura jatuh cinta? Tidak apa-apa, Ino juga berpikir begitu ketika gadis Yamanaka bertanya padanya empat bulan yang lalu. Tapi, tidak. Sakura tahu dia menyayangi Neji. Tapi jelas itu bukan kasih sayang itu. Malah jika Sakura berpikir untuk atau akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Neji seperti layaknya pria dan wanita, dia merasa itu hal yang sangat salah. Sangat. Sangat. Sangat salah.

Seolah itu adalah hal paling tabu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Sakura menghela napas. Mengembalikan laporan medis Neji ke rak arsip, menuju jendela. Memperhatikan Neji yang berjalan tegap dengan tatapan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak tahu jika pada akhirnya kita harus menghadapi kekacauan ini." Keluh Sakura.

Ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah milik hokage ketiga benar-benar mengerikan. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tempat ini layaknya gudang barang tak terpakai. Banyak _jutsu_ dan gulungan penting tersimpan di sini. Bahkan dengan kekacauan ini, mungkin saja terdapat gulungan rahasia dan terlarang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai.

"Aku tidak bisa tidak setuju denganmu, _dekorin-chan_. Kurasa, alasan Tsunade- _hime_ menyuruh kita adalah karena dia tidak mau bergabung dengan semua kekacauan ini." Ino batuk ketika mengangkat sebuah buku yang tampak lusuh.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Memilah-milah buku di penjara dengan perlahan. Menghindari debu yang bisa terbang kapanpun juga. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa mereka menyimpan buku penting disini. Butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan buku obat yang kita cari."

Ino batuk lagi. " _Kami-sama_ , mengapa tempat ini penuh gunungan debu?!"

Mereka berdua terus mengeluh. Memilah-milah buku dengan istilah dan kekesalan yang memuncak. Debu terus beterbangan kemana-mana tanpa mampu mereka cegah.

" _Dekorin-chan_ ..." panggil Ino tiba-tiba.

"Hmm."

"Kau yakin tidak mau mengajak Neji keluar?" Ino memandang Sakura penasaran.

"Tidak, _Buta._ Tidak. Perasaanku padanya bukan yang seperti. Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?" tanyanya kesal.

Ino mengangguk lagi. "Maaf, maaf. Hanya saja ..."

"Cukup!" teriak Sakura. "Kita butuh masker atau paling tidak kain untuk menutupi hidung kita."

Ino berkedip. Terkejut dengan teriakan Sakura yang dia pikir penanganannya. "Oh. Baiklah. Aku akan keluar mencari masker."

Sakura melihat Ino keluar dari ruangan. Dia jadi merasa tidak enak. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura lelah dengan pertanyaan berulang yang dilontarkan Ino padanya. Gadis pirang itu pasti kabur, takut dia mengamuk.

Menggelengkan kepalanya karena tak habis pikir, Sakura kembali memilah-milah buku di sana. Dia tetap mengeluh pada banyaknya debu dan berantakannya tempat ini. Kekacauan ini membuatnya malas bergerak, dan keterpaksaan membuatnya berdiri untuk menuju kardus buku lain setelah dia tidak menemukan buku obat yang dia cari.

Perlahan-lahan dia melangkahkan kakinya, menghindari beberapa barang yang berserakan di lantai. Tapi tetap saja, pencahayaan di bawah tanah kurang jeli. Kakinya terpeleset botol kaca yang entah datang dari mana. Keseimbangannya langsung hancur seketika dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk setelah menabrak rak di belakang. Dia pikir itu sudah berhenti. Tapi seperti pepatah mengatakan sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, sebuah gulungan besar meluncur dari atas rak menimpa sebuah kepala.

Jelas Sakura terkejut. Ketakutan menghampirinya ketika melihat cahaya menyilaukan menyelimutinya. Kepanikan tercipta saat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke bawah. Entah sejak kapan, dia merasa sedang jatuh ke dalam air hangat.

"Aduh." Ucapnya. Memegangi kepalanya. Pusing membuat kepalanya dan membuat ruangan di sekitarnya serasa berputar-putar.

"Kau ...," Sakura mendengar seseorang bersuara. "Siapa kau?!"

Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Memfokuskan penglihatannya pada pemandangan di lapangan. Seorang pria? Pria? Ah pria. Mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Sakura merasa, dia mengenal pria di hadapannya. Dia terlihat familiar. Dengan mata perak, _Juin_ di dahinya dan rambut coklat itu. _Ah..._

"Neji- _san_ , kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Sakura bingung. Belum terlalu memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Neji- _s_ _an_ ?" Ucap _Neji_ kesal . "Aku bukan Neji." Maka _Neji_ juga sama bingungnya dengan Sakura.

Kenapa _Neji_ belum men- _jyuken_ nya? Errr sebentar. _Neji_ sedang telanjang dada dengan tubuhnya terendam di bak mandi. Sakura berkedip bingung. "Neji- _san_ , kenapa kau telanjang?"

 _Eh?_ _Neji_ telanjang? Sakura memandang sekitarnya. Ini bukan ruang bawah tanah Hokage ketiga. Ini ... ini ... ini kamar mandi? Kamar mandi dengan bak yang menampung dirinya dan _Neji._ Mata emeraldnya melebar. Tiba-tiba napasnya menjadi pendek dan Sakura terserang hiperventilasi. Sadar akan terjadi apa yang terjadi.

Dia akan berteriak sebelum tangan _Neji_ membungkamnya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura duduk dengan tangan terlipat di pangkuannya. Matanya merunduk memandang. Pria Hyuuga itu telah memakai kimono tidur berwarna putih. _Neji_ sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Mengawasinya dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ano, Neji- _san_ ," Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya. _Neji_ mengernyit. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak menginginkan ada di sini. Begini ..."

"Kau siapa?" tanya _Neji_ padanya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang _Neji_ seolah-olah itu menumbuhkan dua kepala. Pria itu tidak ingat siapa dia? Apa pria Hyuuga itu baru saja terkena amnesia? Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Jika Neji terluka, Sakura pasti akan tahu karena dia menjadi salah satu tanggung jawabnya sebagai _iryo-nin_ . Tidak ada laporan semacam itu masuk padanya.

"Neji _-_ _san_ , apa kau terluka?" tanyanya khawatir. Reflek menjangkau wajah _Neji._

Pria itu langsung menepis tangan Sakura dengan kasar. "Aku sudah bilang aku bukan Neji. Dan siapa itu Neji? Tidak. Tidak. Siapa kau?!" bentak pria itu.

Sakura memandangnya bingung. "Kau bukan Neji? Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku yang bertanya dulu padamu. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul di kamar mandiku?"

"Eh, _etto ..._ " Sakura menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Aku Haruno Sakura." Merasa aman-aman saja jika menyebut identitasnya pada salah satu anggota klan Hyuuga.

Mata pria Hyuuga yang tadi dikiranya Neji menyipit memandangnya. Menilai kejujuran yang dikeluarkan Sakura tadi. Sudah jelas bahwa pria mirip Neji ini tidak percaya padanya.

"Bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke kompleks Hyuuga?"

Sakura memegang kepalanya bingung. Masih mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi di sini. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Eh eh eh ..." dia melambaikan ke depan ketika melihat pria itu semakin waspada. "Tadi aku sedang di ruang bawah tanah hokage ketiga. Lalu ada gulungan jatuh menimpa kepalaku dan _puff_ aku terjatuh di bak mandimu."

"Apa kau mau bilang, kau sedang di ruang bawah tanah hokage ketiga lalu tiba-tiba berteleportasi ke kamar mandiku?" Sakura mengangguk. "Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu?"

Sakura mengernyit tak suka. Mulai menyilangkan di depan dadanya. "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak peduli. Itu cerita sebenarnya."

Pria itu menyipitkan matanya. Sakura, dugaan dia tidak suka dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

Sakura menghela napas lelah. "Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang." Sakura sudah akan berdiri, sebelum pria itu meraih tangannya, menariknya kembali duduk. "Apa maumu?!"

"Aku memang tidak percaya padamu, "Sakura mengernyit tak suka. "Tapi aku yakin kau tak akan mengubah pikiranmu meskipun aku memaksamu," Pria itu menghela napas lagi. "Kau tak bisa seenaknya, keluar masuk kompleks Hyuuga begitu saja. Sesuka hatimu."

"Lalu, kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Tidur denganmu?" tanya Sakura sembarangan.

Pipi pria itu langsung bersemu merah. Tampak malu dengan pertanyaan ngawur dari Sakura. Dia melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Mungkin aku bisa pergi menemui kepala klan untuk memberitahu bahwa kau akan keluar. Uhm ..."

"Lalu, kau menunggu apa lagi? Ayo temui Tuan Hiashi. Aku ingin segera pulang."

"Hiashi?" Tanya pria itu bingung.

"Iya. Hiashi. Bukankah dia kepala klanmu?"

"Kau sedang mengigau ya? Hiashi- _niisama_ belum menjadi ketua klan."

Hiashi belum menjadi ketua klan.

Hiashi belum menjadi ketua klan.

Hiashi belum menjadi ketua klan.

_eh ..._

Sakura kembali kebingungan wajah. Otaknya mulai bekerja memproses kalimat pria di hadapannya. Hiashi jelas adalah ketua klan Hyuuga. Setidaknya pada masa dia hidup dan berjalan di Konoha.

Pria ini adalah seorang Hyuuga. Jadi tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu siapa ketuanya sendiri. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Sebentar, sebentar ..." Ujar Sakura. "Maafkan aku, siapa hokage Konoha saat ini?"

Pria itu memandangnya skeptis. Ya, Sakura tahu pandangan itu. Pandangan tidak percaya yang dilemparkan padanya oleh pria mirip Neji itu sangat menganggunya.

"Tuan Sarutobi Hiruzen _._ "

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Jadi, dia ada di masa lalu.

Baiklah. Dia mulai memilah-milah informasi yang diterimanya. Ketika dia jatuh, sebuah gulungan menghantam sebuah. Lalu, cahaya menyilaukan menutupi tubuhnya. Lalu, jatuh ke dalam bak mandi Hyuuga di hadapannya. Lalu, Hiashi belum menjadi kepala klan. Lalu, Sarutobi Hiruzen masih hidup dan menjabat sebagai Hokage ketiga.

_Jangan panik, Sakura. Jangan panik. Kau sudah pernah mengalami ini dulu._

Mengingatkan dirinya yang pernah jatuh bersama Naruto ke dunia terbalik.

"Maaf, kurasa jatuhku ke kamar mandimu tidak sesederhana ceritaku yang tadi." Ujarnya menggaruk kepala.

Ada kemungkinan gulungan yang jatuh bukan hanya gulungan laporan biasa. Kalau dia sampai jatuh ke sini. Kemungkinan besar gulungan itu adalah gulungan transportasi ruang dan waktu ke tempat ketiga. Saat menimpa Sakura, gulungan itu entah bagaimana aktif dan melemparnya ke masa lalu.

_Siapa orang bodoh yang menaruh gulungan berbahaya seperti itu tergeletak sembarangan di atas rak?_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria itu.

"Sebentar, siapa namamu? Aku belum tahu namamu." Tanya Sakura pembicaraan pembicaraan.

"Hizashi. Hyuuga Hizashi."

Sakura tersenyum. Itulah alasan dia sangat mirip dengan Neji. Tidak mungkin dia tidak tahu pria di lapangan. Jika Sakura memiliki perasaan sayang pada Neji, dia juga tahu siapa pria ini.

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke hokage? Aku merasa perlu melaporkan sesuatu padanya."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana mungkin Hizashi sangat keras kepala? Yah, tidak mengherankan. Neji juga sangat keras kepala. Sakura harus berdebat lama untuk meyakinkan pria itu bahwa dia perlu ... tidak ... Sakura **harus** menemui Hokage ketiga.

Hizashi menolak mentah-mentah permintaannya. Bahkan ancamannya masuk ke penjara ke penjara dengan tuduhan yang kompleks Hyuuga tanpa izin. Sakura kesal. Sakura masih tidak mau membicarakan apapun pada Hizashi, karena itu Hizashi sangat menyebalkan. Pria itu tidak mau melakukan apapun, bahkan tidak mengizinkan Sakura keluar dari kamar. Alasannya? Oh, Hizashi tidak ingin seseorang menangkapnya dan menuduh mereka melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Lucunya, Hizashi tidak mau keinginannya pergi sendiri. Alasannya? Sakura terlalu mencurigakan jika dibiarkan sendirian. Hizashi mengaku, dia tak pernah melihat Sakura di desa (yang memang benar adanya).

_Pria ini tidak waras._

Dengan pemaksaan, Sakura baru bisa pergi setelah mengancam Hizashi. Dia mengatakan, akan tetap pergi atau jika tidak Sakura akan berteriak sesuatu seperti 'Hyuuga Hizashi akan memperkosaku'.

Hizashi berakhir berjalan dengan kesal di sampingnya. Berdua mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap. Menghindari pandangan byakugan Hyuuga. Sakura menghela napas lega. Jujur, sulit melakukannya tanpa Hizashi di sampingnya. Keluar dari Hyuuga yang kompleks, mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun kata keluar di antara mereka. Hanya suara napas dan suara angin malam yang mendekap mereka.

Disinilah mereka. Di dalam rumah Hokage ketiga. Sakura mendesah kesal. Ini tengah malam. Hampir pukul 01.00 dini hari. Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bertamu, apalagi dengan pria Hyuuga di sampingnya.

Tuan Hokage menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan pandangan. Sakura bisa menebak, profesor yang penasaran dengan alasan mereka bertamu dini hari seperti ini. Asuma masih dalam misi dan Nyonya Biwako masuk membawa 3 cangkir teh untuk mereka.

Sang profesor memandang Sakura skeptis. Penjelasan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. Hokage ketiga tahu gulungan mana yang dimaksud. Tidak benar-benar yakin dengan akhir dari gulungan manis itu bisa mengirim Sakura datang kemari. Tuan Hokage jadi merasa bertanggungjawab.

Bagaimana dengan Hizashi? Pria itu memandangnya seolah-olah Sakura telah menumbuhkan kepala tambahan. Mata perak Hizashi melotot padanya. Pria itu bungkam, tidak dapat membahasakan sepatah katapun.

"Mari kita buat ini sederhana, Sakura- _san,_ " Sakura memandang Tuan Hiruzen. "Aku akan mencari cara membuatmu kembali ke masa depan. Sementara itu, kita akan mencarikan tempat untukmu tinggal. Aku menghargai pendapatmu untuk tetap berdiri rendah dan tidak menonjol. Jika demikian apa kau masih ingin menjadi shinobi?"

"Mengapa tidak, Tuan Hokage _?"_ Tanyanya bingung.

"Jika kau menjadi shinobi, orang-orang akan bertanya-tanya tentangmu. Aku bisa saja mengatakan jika kau shinobi yang sudah lama menjalankan misi di luar desa. Namun, dengan kemampuanmu, tidak mungkin kau tidak menonjol. Aku yakin kau ingin menahan kemampuanmu, tapi apa kau sanggup terus-menerus menahan jika kau tetap berada di sekitar bahaya? " Jelas Tuan Hiruzen.

Sakura merenung. Dia menjelaskan kemampuannya pada Tuan Hiruzen. Tuan Hokage benar. Meskipun dia bisa menahan diri, tapi suatu saat bisa saja dia tidak terkendali. Dia harus menjauh dari lingkungan shinobi. Menjadi warga sipil untuk sementara waktu bukan hal yang sulit diterima.

"Apa anda menyarankan saya untuk menjadi warga sipil, Tuan Hokage? _"_

"Jika kau masih ingin tidak terlihat. Menjadi warga sipil akan membuatmu menjauh dari para shinobi." Ujar Tuan Hiruzen. "Gulungan itu tidak dapat mengubah apapun di masa lalu. Meskipun kau tidak bisa mengubah apapun di masa ini. Kurasa akan menjadi pilihan bagus untuk tetap tidak menonjol."

Sakura mengangguk. Profesor benar. Jika dia ingin tidak terlihat, Sakura harus menghindari kerumunan Shinobi. Dengan menjadi warga sipil, dia setidaknya hanya harus berpikir bagaimana menghindari kedua orangtuanya.

"Apa yang Anda sarankan, Tuan Hokage?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku memiliki seorang teman sipil yang memiliki kedai teh. Kau bisa bekerja dan tinggal di sana sementara waktu. Jarang ada shinobi datang ke sana. Kurasa dia tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika aku menjelaskan situasinya. Dia orang yang bisa dipercaya." Kata Tuan Hiruzen. Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Nyonya Biwako tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengangguk setuju pada suaminya. Hizashi? Pria itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Tidak membicarakan apapun dalam pembicaraan. Otaknya jelas memproses pada apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Hizashi," Panggil Tuan Hiruzen. Hizashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang profesor. "Aku memiliki sebuah misi untukmu. Anggaplah ini peringkat misi S. Aku ingin kau bertanggungjawab untuk Sakura- _s_ _an_ , aku ingin kau menjaganya sementara waktu. Dan jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun. Tetap jaga ini berada di antara kita berempat."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang." Sapa Sakura ringan.

Bekerja di kedai teh hal yang sulit diterima. Tuan Fujisaki sungguh orang yang baik. Setelah Tuan Hiruzen menjelaskan keadaan pada Tuan Fujizaki, pria paruh baya itu menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Tuan Fujisaki mengizinkan menggunakan ruang di lantai atas kedai sebagai kamar sendiri. Bahkan menyiapkan ranjang untuknya.

Kebutuhan makan bukan hal yang sulit. Tuan Fujisaki memberikan makan siang setiap hari, terkadang memberikan makan malam padanya. Dia hanya perlu memikirkan sarapan dan makan malam jika Tuan Fujisaki tidak memberi makanan. Itu tidak masalah.

Distrik sipil berbeda dengan distrik shinobi. Namun Sakura tidak asing. Orang tuanya adalah warga sipil. Meskipun mereka tinggal di distrik yang berlawanan dengan tempatnya tinggal sekarang. Dia tetap terbiasa dengan suasana di sini. Di mana setiap orang menyapa dengan ramah dan tidak shinobi yang tiba-tiba melompat dari atap ke atap. Atau tidak ada lemparan kunai yang tiba-tiba mengarah ke arah sembarangan. Hanya kumpulan orang-orang sipil. Yang kemana-mana harus berjalan dan memanggul beban berat dengan agak kuwalahan.

Membicarakan masalah ini. Dia jadi merindukan orang tuanya. Sakura memang sudah tinggal di rumah orang tuanya. Tapi, dengan nostalgia distrik sipil membuatnya merindukan omelan ibunya di pagi hari. Senyuman maklum ayahnya di meja makan. Atau bahkan bau masakan ibunya setiap pagi.

Suasana distrik sipil sungguh menghidupkan kembali setiap kenangan masa kecilnya. Kenangan bersama teman-teman sipilnya. Saat-saat dia belum masuk ke akademi untuk mengejar belajar bersama Ino.

"Kau melamun." Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada pria di depannya.

Hizashi melakukan perintah Hokage dengan patuh. Pria itu mengunjungi setiap sehari. Kecuali saat Hizashi memiliki misi. Memeriksa apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak. Bertanya dia mendapat kesulitan atau tidak. Meskipun pria itu selalu saja cemberut dan tampak selalu kesal, Sakura tak pernah merasa terbebani dengan adanya Hizashi di sekitarnya.

Setidaknya Hizashi dapat menjadi pengingat bahwa dia masih seorang shinobi. Mengingatkannya pada Neji dan yang lainnya. Mengingatkannya pada _rumah_.

Pria itu biasanya akan duduk di salah satu meja dekat dengan jendela. Meminum teh hijaunya sambil memperhatikan Sakura bekerja dengan sekali-kali memandang jalanan. Dia akan tetap duduk di sana paling tidak selama setengah hingga satu jam lamanya.

"Ah, kau benar." Sakura kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mengelap meja.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sakura terdiam. "Rumah."

Hizashi mengangguk. Menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap teh hijau di.

"Tidak apa-apa. Wajar jika kau merindukan mereka," ada jeda diantara mereka. "Tapi ketahuilah, kau bisa menganggap tempat ini rumah."

Terkadang Hizashi seperti ini. Dari sifatnya yang sangat menyebalkan dan kecenderungannya yang selalu suka membantah apapun yang Sakura katakan. Hizashi kadang-kadang mengingatkan bahwa dia tidak sendiri.

Ini sudah bukan satu minggu. Atau bukan satu bulan di masa lalu. Ini sudah berlangsung 7 bulan 2 minggu dan 2 hari. Tuan Hokage masih belum menemukan apapun. Sakura bertanya hampir tiga hari sekali di bulan pertama. Menjadi satu minggu sekali pada bulan ketiga. Pada bulan kelima, Sakura bertemu setiap 3 minggu sekali. Pada bulan keenam, Sakura mulai menyerah. Pada bulan ketujuh, Sakura mulai lelah.

Di sela-sela waktu Sakura dalam hal menunggu, Hizashi tetap datang setiap hari. Yang anehnya berpikir bahwa akan aneh jika Hizashi tidak datang. Pria itu tidak lelah seperti Sakura. Dia tetap datang. Mengawasi Sakura dari meja dekat jendela.

"Terima kasih, Hizashi." Ujarnya tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Hari itu sudah malam. Namun masih ada 4 jam sebelum kedai di tutup. Tuan Fujisaki masih keluar untuk membeli tepung. Sepasang kekasih yang sekarang sedang melakukan pembayaran dengan Sakura di meja kasir. Mereka tampak mesra bersama-sama. Seolah tidak dapat diberikan. Sakura ingin tersenyum lebar pada kedua sejoli itu.

"Terima kasih. Datang lagi di waktu selanjutnya."

Sakura beranjak dari kursi kasir. Meregangkan tubuhnya yang agak kaku. Ini hari Senin. Kedai tidak terlalu ramai hari ini. Sakura jadi agak bisa bersantai.

Saat terdengar pintu kedai terbuka. Seketika pandangannya jatuh pada sosok di depan pintu. Keadaan agak gelap karena sudah malam tetap tidak ada identitas identitas itu dari Sakura. Masih dengan rambut panjangnya, Hizashi berdiri diam di sana. Sakura berjalan menghampiri pria itu.

"Hizashi, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya.

Hizashi tidak menjawab. Dia tidak berbicara apapun. Hanya diam berdiri mengawasinya. Sakura bingung. Dia mengulurkan suara, pegang lengan Hizashi. Hizashi agak tidak terganggu. Pria itu langsung meringis begitu Sakura menyentuhnya.

Sakura memperhatikan tindakan kecil Hizashi. Langsung saja, dia menarik lengan _kimono_ Hizashi, luka memar berwarna hitam yang tampak di sikunya. Sakura mengernyit tidak suka. Dia memandang Hizashi, matanya meminta penjelasan dari pria itu. Tapi Hizashi tidak mau menjawab. Dia tetap diam.

Gadis musim semi itu menghela napas kesal. Dia menarik Hizashi ke dalam kedai. Sakura meraih kursi dan mendudukkan Hizashi di sana. Meninggalkan Hizashi sendiri setelah mengucapkan 'jangan pergi kemanapun'. Tak lama, Sakura datang membawa kotak kecil. P3K.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di depan Hizashi. Menggulung lengan Hizashi sampai ke pundaknya. Mengamati luka yang menurutnya buruk. Sakura mengambil antiseptik dan mulai membersihkan bengkak dan daerahnya sekitarnya. Mengabaikan pandangan bingung dari Hizashi. Setelah menaruh kapas di meja, Sakura meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas bengkak. Cahaya hijau keluar dan memberikan kehangatan pada lengan Hizashi yang bengkak.

"Tendon sikumu robek. Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku merasa aku baik-baik saja. Cedera itu tidak akan menggangguku." Ujarnya cuek.

"Kau bodoh. Jika kau tidak segera memperbaiki tendonmu, tanganmu bisa lumpuh selamanya." Omel Sakura. Merasa Hizashi sangat bodoh.

Hizashi tidak menjawab. Pria itu menatap telapak tangan Sakura yang masih melakukan penyembuhan pada tendon sikunya. Rasa sakitnya berangsur-angsur pulih.

"Aku tidak tahu kau adalah _iryo-nin_." Ujar Hizashi.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya."

Sakura berkonsentrasi memperbaiki tendon robek Hizashi. Tendon bagian yang penting, salah sedikit Hizashi bisa lumpuh seketika. Butuh kehati-hatian dalam memperbaiki tendon. Memasukkan cakra medis secara tepat ke dalam setiap sel tendon. Memperbaiki bagian otot yang rusak lalu melanjutkan dengan merajut jaringan baru untuk menyambung sobekan tendon dilakukannya dengan perlahan.

Dia baru mengangkat tangannya ketika dirasa tendon Hizashi sudah lebih baik dan mendekati sembuh. Kemudian, Sakura mengambil salep dan mengoleskan pada lengan Hizashi. Dilanjutkan dengan membungkusnya menggunakan perban. Menjaga jaringan tendon baru tidak bergeser dan tetap di tempatnya.

"Selesai." Ucapnya ceria.

Sakura mendongak. Terkejut dengan pandangan Hizashi padanya. Pria itu memandangnya begitu dalam. Mata perak itu lurus menatap pada kedua mata hijau miliknya. Membuat Sakura tenggelam di dalam kedua mata perak Hizashi. Mata pria itu tidak memiliki retina, bahkan pupil Hizashi berwarna putih. Seputih salju yang saat ini sedang turun pada bulan Desember.

"E... et...etto," Sakura mencoba bicara. "Kau tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganmu dulu," Memutus kontak mata mereka dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada peralatan medis yang berantakan di atas meja. "Paling tidak selama satu minggu, paling cepat 5 hari. Jangan coba-coba menggerakkan tanganmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura memandang jalanan dengan melamun. 8 Januari. Tahun baru telah lewat. Sudah berapa bulan Sakura di sini? Ah iya, 8 bulan 3 minggu. Lama sekali. Sakura kembali menghela napas

Tahun baru kemarin sangat sibuk. Malam tahun baru juga tidak ada bedanya. Sungguh bencana. Kedai benar-benar penuh. Festival tahun baru sungguh menyita tenaganya. Jelas, penduduk desa bertebaran merayakan tahun baru dan kedainya menjadi salah satu destinasi para pejalan kaki.

Sakura sampai tidak bisa melihat kembang api yang biasa dia nikmati setiap tahunnya. Pada saat festival tahun baru, Sakura akan menikmatinya dengan teman-temannya. Ino akan datang mengetuk apartemennya. Dia jelas datang untuk membantunya mengenakan _kimono_ musim dingin yang tebal. Mereka kesulitan memakai _kimono_ dan memutuskan saling membantu satu sama lain.

Mereka akan berjalan-jalan dan bergabung dengan _rookie_ 9 yang lain. Menghabiskan malam tahun baru untuk melihat kembang api. Bahkan sudah dua tahun ini mereka lengkap. Sasuke ada di sana juga. Menikmati pertengkarannya dengan Naruto yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habisnya.

Tahun ini. Di waktu ini, dia menghabiskan tahun barunya dengan melayani setiap pelanggan di kedai. Kedai bahkan masih ramai pada tanggal 2 dan 3 Januari. Baru mulai sepi pada hari keempat. Sakura jadi bisa lebih beristirahat. Bersantai di depan meja favorit Hizashi. Tidak pelanggan saat ini. Sungguh sepi.

Hizashi tidak datang menemuinya sampai saat ini. Ini dimulai pada tanggal 30 Desember. Pria itu mengatakan padanya, dia akan sibuk dengan beberapa acara di klannya. Hinata juga selalu sibuk pada tahun baru.

Seminggu lebih tidak bertemu Hizashi memang tidak terasa karena kesibukkannya. Tapi di saat longgar seperti ini, Sakura merasa kosong. Seperti ada yang kurang. Aneh rasanya tidak melihat mata perak Hizashi mengawasinya dari meja tempatnya duduk sekarang. Aneh rasanya tidak merasakan cakra Hizashi di sekitarnya. Sakura bukan tipe sensor, tapi dia akan dapat merasakan sedikit cakra seseorang meskipun tidak seakurat pada shinobi tipe sensor.

Lamunannya berhenti ketika sebuah kantong diletakkan di depannya. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya pada Hizashi yang kini duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku." Katanya pura-pura sedih.

Tangannya membuka kantong yang dibawa Hizashi. Menemukan kotak bento. Sakura penasaran pada apa yang dibawa Hizashi untuknya. Dia menemukan _umeboshi_ di dalam kotak. Matanya membulat bahagia.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka _umeboshi_?" tanyanya meraih salah satu kue sebelum mengunyahnya.

Hizashi meraih satu _umeboshi_ yang lain. "Aku tidak tahu. Bibiku yang membuatnya untuk perayaan tahun baru kemarin."

Sakura menutup matanya. Menikmati kelezatan _umeboshi_ di dalam mulutnya. "Wah, _umeboshi_ buatan klan Hyuuga memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik."

"Terbaik? Kau pernah makan _umeboshi_ buatan klan Hyuuga?" tanyanya setelah menelan.

Sakura mengangguk semangat. "Salah satu sahabatku adalah anggota klan Hyuuga. Uhm dia seorang _souke_."

Hizashi mengangguk. Memandang _umeboshi_ di tangannya. Terdiam. Sakura menyadari diamnya Hizashi yang tiba-tiba. Ah iya, topik _souke_ dan _bunke_ sangat sensitif pada kalangan klan Hyuuga. Teringat pada betapa bencinya Neji pada Hinata saat ujian _chuunin_ berlangsung. Neji telah bersiap membunuh Hinata jika saja tidak dicegah oleh para guru.

"Hizashi, kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Hari ini."

Sakura terdiam. Memproses informasi yang diberikan Hizashi padanya. Jeda cukup lama di antara mereka.

"Hah?!"

"Kau tuli? Aku bilang hari ini ulang tahunku." Ujarnya seraya mengunyah _umeboshi_ nya.

"Kita harus merayakannya!" kata Sakura bersemangat.

.

.

Gadis itu berlari ke belakang. Hizashi hanya memperhatikan dari tempat duduknya sambil memakan kue yang dibawanya. Beberapa saat kemudian Hizashi mengernyit heran pada apa yang dibawa Sakura. Sakura membawa piring berisi _manju_ yang ditata bertingkat. Kemudian terdapat lilin menyala di sebelah kue _manju_ itu.

"Sayang sekali aku baru mengetahuinya. Jika lebih awal, aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu. Bukan hanya _manju_ dengan lilin seperti ini." Ujarnya sedih.

Sakura telah kembali duduk. Hizashi memandang Sakura dengan heran. Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang merayakan ulang tahunnya. Biasanya klan hanya akan peduli pada Hiashi, bukan padanya. Seperti hari ini, tetua telah menyiapkan makan malam untuk ulang tahun Hiashi nanti malam. Hanya Hiashi, dia tidak. _Souke_ selalu diutamakan. Bukan _bunke_ sepertinya.

"Hizashi, ayo tiup lilinnya!" gadis di depannya menatap penuh harap padanya. Dia sudah akan meniup lilin, tapi tangan Sakura menutup nyala lilin di depannya. "Kau harus berdoa dulu. Sampaikan harapanmu."

Hizashi menurut. Dia menurut. Memanjatkan doa ulang tahunnya yang pertama. _Aku ingin terus seperti ini._ Setelahnya, dia meniup lilin yang menyala di sebelah kue _manju._ Sakura bertepuk tangan meriah. Senyum Sakura sungguh indah. Suara tawanya sangat merdu. Matanya yang melebar karena bahagia benar-benar menjadi hijau yang sangat cerah. Wajah gadis itu menjadi sangat cantik. Singkatnya, Hizashi terpesona.

"Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

Sejak kapan Hizashi kemari bukan karena tugas dari Hokage? Sejak kapan Hizashi mulai mengawasi Sakura bukan untuk membuat laporan pada Hokage? Sejak kapan rasa melindungi Sakura bukan berasal dari misi Hokage?

"25 tahun." Jawabnya pelan.

"Wah kita selisih 5 tahun disini, aku 20 tahun sekarang," Sakura kembali terkikik. "Ah akan 21 saat 28 Maret nanti," Sakura kembali meraih _umeboshi_ lagi. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak menyiapkan hadiah apapun untukmu. Kau sih, kenapa kau mendadak begini sih memberitahuku." Ujarnya seraya menikmati _umeboshi_ dibanding _manju._

"Kau ingin memberiku hadiah?"

.

.

Sakura mengangguk pelan sambil menelan kuenya. Tepat pada saat itu, Sakura merasakan tangan Hizashi meraihnya mendekat. Tangan pria itu menarik lehernya. Sakura terkejut. Bibir pria itu menempel erat pada bibirnya.

Bibir Hizashi sangat lembut. Pria itu mulai menggerakkan mulutnya, mengulum bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sangat lembut seolah Sakura terbuat dari kaca dan harus diperlakukan dengan hati-hati agar tidak pecah berantakan. Tangan Hizashi yang bebas meraih kepala Sakura, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura mulai membalas ciuman Hizashi. Menikmati kegiatan yang mereka berdua bagikan. Hizashi mulai menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sakura. Menyusuri setiap bagian dari mulut Sakura. Hizashi pasti masih bisa merasakan rasa _umeboshi_ di mulutnya. Sakura mulai membawa tangannya ke leher Hizashi. Menariknya mendekat dan mempererat kontak mereka.

Mereka baru memisahkan diri saat kebutuhan udara menyerang mereka. Sakura bernapas dengan cepat. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Wajahnya sudah semerah warna tomat. Tangan Hizashi berpindah dan membelai wajah Sakura yang memerah secara indah.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan hadiahku."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Kau akan pergi berapa lama?" Sakura bertanya sambil mengelap meja.

Hizashi berdiri di depannya dengan seragam ANBU. Berniat pamit pada Sakura yang sedang membersihkan meja. Kedai sudah tutup. Seperti kebiasaan Sakura setiap hari, gadis itu akan melakukan bersih-bersih pada kedai.

"Satu minggu. Mungkin bisa lebih." Jawabnya.

Sakura menghela napas pasrah. Mengangguk menunjukkan pengertian.

"Hati-hati. Kembalilah dengan utuh."

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan pelukan erat dari belakangnya. Pria itu membalikkan tubuh Sakura untuk menghadapnya. Menatap mata seputih salju Hizashi, Sakura masih saja sering tenggelam di dalamnya. Dia telah melihat banyak mata _byakugan_ selama ini, namun pandangan kehangatan itu hanya Sakura temukan pada mata Hizashi. Gadis itu akan betah jika harus menatap mata Hizashi selamanya.

Hizashi menanamkan sebuah ciuman kecil pada dahi Sakura. Kemudian membelai rambut Sakura yang sekarang telah mencapai pinggangnya. Kembali dengan panjang rambutnya saat _genin_ dulu.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau lupa? Meskipun aku sudah lama tidak bertarung, aku tetap murid _godaime_ hokage. Aku tidak lemah."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku ingin kau menjaga dirimu sendiri sampai aku pulang."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Hari ini berbeda dengan hari-harinya yang biasa. Hizashi pulang. Anehnya pria itu datang langsung melalui jendela kamar Sakura. Sakura baru saja masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Hizashi tengah duduk di ranjangnya.

Pandangan Hizashi merunduk. Memandang tangannya sendiri, seolah itu hal paling menarik yang pernah ditemukan olehnya. Sakura mendekatinya. Hizashi masih mengenakan seragam ANBU di tubuhnya. Sakura memperhatikan detailnya, takut jika pria itu terluka atau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang terluka. Hanya saja, Hizashi masih terdiam.

Sakura duduk di sebelah Hizashi. Meraih pundak Hizashi yang bergetar.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya perlahan.

Hizashi tidak menjawab. Namun membawa tubuh Sakura mendekat. Pria itu membenamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan lehernya. Mendekap Sakura dengan erat. Sangat erat bahkan seolah dia ingin menghancurkan tubuh Sakura. Tubuh Hizashi bergetar.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa bebas, Sakura. _Juin_ ini sungguh menyiksaku." Ucap Hizashi.

Sakura terdiam. Tangannya naik untuk memeluk tubuh Hizashi yang lebih tinggi darinya. Mengelus punggung Hizashi dengan kasih sayang yang lembut. _Juin_ pada dahi Hyuuga. Yang menurut Neji hanya menjadikan para _bunke_ sebagai budak dari keluarga utama.

Hizashi bicara setelah Sakura dengan sabar menunggunya tenang. Misinya kali ini adalah untuk melindungi keluarga utama. Mereka terkepung. Para tetua mengizinkan beberapa _bunke_ mati dengan sia-sia. Mengorbankan mereka dengan dalih menyelamatkan _bya_ _kugan_. Hizashi marah. Menentang para tetua untuk berhenti membiarkan para _bunke_ mati dengan cara seperti ini. Ketidaksetujuan Hizashi tidak menyukakan hati tetua. Menghukumnya dengan mengaktifkan _juin_ pada dahinya.

Gadis musim semi itu ternganga. Dia tahu jika sistem ini memperbudak _bunke_ dan seolah-olah mengurung _bunke_ dengan dalih melindungi _byakugan_. Di waktunya, Hinata, Hanabi dan Tuan Hiashi telah mencoba menghapus kebiasaan ini. Mengurangi tindakan yang tidak manusiawi dan tidak menghormati hak asasi manusia.

Dengan sigap, Sakura melepas _hitai-ate_ Hizashi tanpa perlawanan. Mengeluarkan cakra medis dan memeriksa kepala Hizashi. Hinata pernah mengatakan padanya, ketika _juin_ diaktifkan, _juin_ akan bekerja merusak sel-sel otak dari penerima _juin_. Sakura curiga dengan keadaan otak Hizashi.

Benar saja. Beberapa sel otak mengalami kerusakan. Dia langsung mengarahkan cakranya untuk mengembalikan sel otak Hizashi. Sakura merasakan air matanya menetes. Kerusakan seperti ini pasti sangat menyakitkan. Membayangkan Hizashi disiksa seperti ini membuat hatinya pedih.

Kehangatan cakra Sakura, proses penyembuhan sel otaknya dan demam membuat Hizashi terbuai. Kantuk menyerangnya. Sakura membaringkan Hizashi di ranjangnya. Memandang pria itu dengan sedih. Sakura melepas sandal Hizashi, baju ANBU dan senjata yang sekiranya menganggu tidurnya. Setelahnya, Sakura berbaring di sebelah Hizashi, menyingkirkan rambut Hizashi yang menghalangi wajah pria itu. Pria ini sangat tampan baginya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Kau harus menjaga Hiashi," datar Ucap Sakura. "Aku mengerti."

Hizashi sedang memperhatikan Sakura membuat makan malam untuk mereka berdua. 28 Maret telah lewat. Seharusnya Hizashi berada di sini bersama Sakura. Tapi apa daya. Tetua menginginkannya menjaga Hiashi ke Kirigakure untuk keperluan diplomasi. Tampaknya Sakura agak ngambek.

Sakura menaruh sup _miso_ di depannya. Beserta dengan nasi dan tempura. Sederhana. Sakura jarang memasak sesuatu yang istimewa untuk mereka. Hanya masakan rumahan yang sangat sederhana. Bahkan ini bukan masakan terenak yang pernah dimakannya. Anehnya, Hizashi lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di sini bersama Sakura dengan makanan sederhana dibandingkan dengan masakan lezat di kompleks Hyuuga.

"Sakura." Tangannya meraih sumpit di depannya.

Gadis yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya hanya bergumam tidak jelas. Namun, Hizashi tahu, Sakura mendengarkannya.

"Apa kau berpikir untuk menikah?" tanya Hizashi ringan.

Sakura mengunyah tempuranya dengan tenang. Tidak berpikir macam-macam dengan pertanyaan Hizashi. Menganggap ini sama dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hizashi lain.

"Pernah sih."

"Kau masih ingin pulang?" Tanya Hizashi lagi.

Sakura berhenti meraih nasi. Menghela napas berat. "Aku tidak tahu. Ini sudah satu tahun. Tuan Hokage masih belum menemukan cara apapun untuk mengembalikanku pulang," Matanya menatap sedih pada mangkuk nasi di tangannya. "Aku mulai lelah berharap."

Hizashi memandangnya dalam. Sakura tahu Hizashi sedang memandangnya. Dia merindukan rumahnya. Merindukan Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Ayah, Ibu, Tsunade- _shisou_ , Shizune- _neesan_ , Kakashi- _sensei,_ Neji dan semua teman-temannya yang lain. Sasuke. Sejak kapan Sakura berhenti merasakan cinta kepada pemuda Uchiha itu?

"Ayo kita menikah." Ujar Hizashi.

Sakura menatap Hizashi tak percaya. Menikah dengan Hizashi? Menikah dengan ayah Neji? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Bukan begini seharusnya yang terjadi. Sakura berhenti berpikir. Dia menutup matanya sebentar. Menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya.

Selama ini. Hizashi selalu ada di sampingnya. Tidak peduli betapa buruk keadaannya, Hizashi akan selalu ada di sini bersamanya. Sakura ingat mata Hizashi yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura ingat bibir Hizashi yang menyapu miliknya dengan lembut. Ciuman mereka memiliki arti. Sakura tahu itu. Hizashi ingin menjaganya, namun di saat bersamaan Sakura tahu Hizashi ingin percaya padanya untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri.

Masa depan. Apa yang ia khawatirkan? Tuan Hokage sudah mengatakan padanya, apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan berpengaruh apapun pada masa depan.

"Neji..."

Dia pernah menyebutkan nama Neji di hadapan Hizashi. Sakura menceritakan tentang putra Hizashi pada sang calon ayah. Hizashi tahu tentang Neji.

"Jika dia adalah anakku, bukankah ada kemungkinan dia adalah anak kita?"

Sakura termenung. Hizashi benar. Ada juga kemungkinan seperti itu. Apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan merubah apapun di masa depan. Neji akan tetap terlahir dengan atau tanpa adanya Sakura. Sakura menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Baiklah. Mari kita menikah."

Hizashi tersenyum. Mereka berdua tersenyum. Mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda dengan tenang dan tidak ada pembicaraan lagi.

"Kau tahu...," kata Sakura seraya mencuci peralatan makan mereka. Hizashi membantunya dengan membilas peralatan makan. "Kau sangat tidak romantis."

Hizashi terkekeh. "Maafkan aku," ada jeda terdiam. "Tapi _bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ "

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Kalian sungguh memberitahu kami dengan cara ini?"

Sakura sedang menyajikan teh pada Nyonya Biwako. Istri dari hokage ketiga memandang Sakura penuh arti. Perempuan pendamping Hokage itu tertawa melihat tampang Sakura yang tampak memerah dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksud anda, Nyonya?" tanya Sakura pura-pura tidak paham.

Nyonya Biwako kembali terkekeh. "Souta, aku pinjam pegawaimu sebentar, ya!" seru Nyonya Biwako pada pria di meja kasir. Tuan Fujisaki hanya mengacungkan jempol ke atas pada istri Tuan Hokage. "Duduklah, Sakura."

Sakura duduk mengikuti instruksi Nyonya Biwako. Jujur saja, Sakura bingung menanggapi keinginan Nyonya Biwako. Sakura tahu, istri orang nomor satu di Konoha itu ingin tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Hizashi.

"Kemarin, Hizashi datang kepada kami. Dia bilang, dia sudah melamarmu dan kau menyetujui lamarannya. Dia ingin bertanya apa langkah selanjutnya, karena kau... yah kau bukan berasal dari sini, dan tidak serta merta bisa mengumumkan pada dunia bahwa kalian akan menikah," Sakura mengangguk. Menunggu dengan sabar kalimat selanjutnya dari Nyonya Biwako. "Suamiku mengatakan akan lebih baik tetap merahasiakan pernikahan kalian. Apa Hizashi sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Hizashi mengatakan pada saya, jika hanya kami berdua, Tuan Hokage, Nyonya Biwako dan Tuan Fujisaki yang akan tahu tentang pernikahan kami," Sakura berhenti sejenak. "Mungkin juga tetangga di sekitar kedai. Mereka pasti akan tahu suatu saat nanti. Namun, akan tetap aman. Dari pengalaman saya, gosip warga sipil tidak pernah sampai ke telinga para shinobi," Sakura kembali berhenti.

"Bagaimana dengan klan Hyuuga?"

"Hizashi bilang, dia tidak akan memberitahu mereka. Sulit untuk menikahi gadis di luar klan Hyuuga. Apalagi menikahi gadis dengan latar belakang tak jelas seperti saya. Seperti yang anda tahu, saya tidak memiliki latar belakang apapun di sini," Sakura kembali terdiam. "Dia juga tidak memberi saya kejelasan, apa dia akan berubah pikiran suatu saat nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia bersikeras seperti itu." Ujar Sakura lagi.

Nyonya Biwako mengangguk mengerti. Memahami apa yang akan terjadi jika klan Hyuuga mengetahui pernikahannya dengan Hizashi. Perempuan yang lebih tua kembali meraih cangkir teh miliknya. Menghirup wangi teh hijau khas dari kedai teh Fujisaki.

"Kenapa kau diam, Sakura?" tanya Nyonya Biwako memperhatikan diamnya Sakura.

"Etto, saya tahu ini tidak penting. Tapi, ini cukup mengganggu saya." Ujar Sakura perlahan.

"Tanyakan saja."

Sakura terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hizashi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat saya bingung," Nyonya Biwako diam mendengarkan. "Dia mengatakan bulannya indah sekali, bukan? Padahal saat itu tidak ada bulan sama sekali," Sakura mengamati wajah Nyonya Biwako berubah menjadi jahil. Senyumnya menjadi sangat aneh. "Maafkan saya, Nyonya Biwako. Saya rasa, saya hanya terlalu berpikir."

Nyonya Biwako tertawa dengan puas mendengar kalimat Sakura, membuat sang empunya objek memasang wajah keheranan dan kebingungan yang sangat kental.

"Sakura, aku tanya padamu, bagaimana cara orang-orang di tempatmu mengatakan cinta kepada orang yang dia cintai?"

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kami mengatakan _aku mencintaimu_ secara langsung kepada pasangan kami. Namun, apa hubungannya dengan..."

_Oh..._

Wajah Sakura langsung berubah warna. Semerah tomat kembali. Tangan Sakura reflek menutupi wajahnya karena malu dengan arti sesungguhnya kalimat itu.

"Tampaknya di sana, orang-orang sangat lugas, ya. Di sini, kami lebih kuno. Mengucapkan _aku mencintaimu_ terdengar vulgar dan tidak romantis. Jadi, kami mengucapkan _bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ Atau _aku bisa mati dengan bahagia sekarang._ Bukankah lebih romantis?"

Sakura masih mendengar tawa Nyonya Biwako. Bahkan Tuan Fujisaki ikut tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sungguh pernikahan mereka tidak megah. Hanya ada Tuan Hokage dan Nyonya Biwako yang bertindak sebagai wali Hizashi, lalu Tuan Fujisaki serta istrinya yang menjadi wali Sakura. Tidak ada _shiromuku_ , Sakura hanya mengenakan kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura dan Hizashi bahkan hanya mengenakan pakaian standar _jounin_. Pernikahan mereka juga hanya dilaksanakan di kantor Hokage.

Sungguh sangat sederhana. Sederhana namun sakral. Janji pernikahan yang mereka ucapkan dengan sepenuh hati, telah terdengar di telinga para dewa. Mereka tahu, mereka akan terikat selamanya. Hizashi memberikannya cincin pernikahan yang sederhana. Dua buah cincin yang sama persis bentuknya. Cincin perak dengan ukiran yang menyatu ke tengah, di mana batu permata kecil berwarna putih berada.

Malam pertama sungguh malam yang menegangkan bagi mereka. Sama-sama tidak berpengalaman. Namun, Hizashi memperlakukannya dengan sangat lembut. Hizashi sangat menghargainya.

Setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Hizashi di tubuhnya sangatlah halus. Sakura merasa sangat dihargai dan dicintai. Tidak sekalipun Hizashi memaksakan kehendaknya. Dari sentuhannya, Sakura tahu, Hizashi sangat memujanya. Mereka melantunkan nama masing-masing dengan indah.

"Sakura, _bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ " ucap Hizashi di sela ciumannya.

"Ya, _bulannya indah sekali._ "

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Lakukan sesukamu, Hizashi. Aku tidak peduli!"

"Apa kau sungguh marah hanya karena aku salah menaruh susu ke dalam rak bumbu?"

"Aku tidak marah. Siapa bilang aku marah?"

Hizashi menghela napas. Sakura sungguh aneh belakangan ini. Suasana hatinya mudah sekali berubah. Bahkan hanya dengan kesalahan kecil saja, Sakura bisa mengamuk padanya. Contohnya saat ini, salah menaruh susu. Hanya salah menaruh susu. Tapi Sakura sudah mengomelinya seolah-olah dia baru saja menghancurkan patung wajah Hokage.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sakura memandang sinis padanya. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau tidak salah, kok."

Hizashi menutup mulutnya. Berharap ini hanya salah satu hal yang disebut PMS oleh Sakura beberapa kali. Sakura sungguh menakutkan sekarang. Perempuan itu bisa mengomel seharian dan tidak terbendung. Anehnya, sikap itu langsung berubah drastis ketika bertemu pelanggan. Atau bahkan Nyonya Biwako, Tuan Hokage atau Tuan Fujisaki.

Sakura hanya mengamuk padanya. Hanya padanya!

Apa yang salah dengan istrinya sebenarnya?

"Sakura ..," Hizashi meraih pundak Sakura yang ditepis begitu saja. "Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu?"

Sakura terdiam, tampak memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Berhenti dari kegiatan memotong wortel. Dia berbalik, menghadap ke wajah sumringah. Hizashi berkedip. Kemana perginya wajah marah Sakura tadi?

" _Umeboshi._ Tapi aku hanya mau _umeboshi_ buatan klanmu." Ujarnya dengan senyum malaikat.

Hizashi menelan ludah gugup. Astaga, Hizashi jadi takut dengan perubahan suasana hati Sakura yang naik turun seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Hizashi membuka pintu kedai dengan kunci cadangan. Tuan Fujisaki memberi Hizashi kunci agar dapat memudahkannya masuk kedai. Setelah dia menikah, Hizashi jadi lebih sering tidur di luar kompleks Hyuuga. Jelas itu membuat beberapa orang curiga. Hiashi sempat menanyakan hal itu padanya. Saudara kembarnya yang baru menjadi ketua klan itu curiga dengan sikap adiknya yang mulai aneh.

Hizashi hanya menjawab sekenanya. Seperti berlatih sendirian hingga pagi hari. Misi. Menjernihkan pikiran. Atau kadang yang paling ekstrim, dia mengatakan dia sedang belajar berjudi dan berada di rumah pelacuran. Hiashi hanya memandang tak percaya pada sang adik. Tapi Hiashi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Saat berjalan menuju kamar di lantai atas. Dia menemukan Sakura tengah duduk di meja makan yang hanya berisi dua kursi. Di depannya, tergeletak kertas tak berdaya di atas meja. Sakura memandang kertas itu dengan pandangan yang ... Hizashi tidak tahu itu pandangan jenis apa.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggeser kertas tadi padanya. Bermaksud agar Hizashi membaca kertas entah apa isinya. Hizashi menurut. Mata peraknya bergerak huruf demi huruf. Matanya melebar tak percaya. Hizashi langsung menatap Sakura. Istrinya sedang tersenyum hangat. Mengkonfirmasi informasi apapun yang ada di atas kertas itu.

Hizashi langsung berdiri. Mengangkat Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tertawa bahagia memenuhi ruang makan.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh akan menjadi ayah?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangguk dan tertawa.

Hizashi terlalu bahagia. Dia mencium Sakura dengan keras. Ciuman kebahagiaan yang dia bagikan.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Tapi, menghadapi istrinya yang sedang hamil itu tidak mudah. Suasana hatinya mudah sekali berubah-ubah. Kemarin adalah salah satu efek kehamilannya. Hizashi dengan sabar menerima setiap amarah istrinya, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa dari Tuan Hokage.

Pernah, Hizashi masuk ke ruang Hokage untuk menerima misi dengan wajah lusuh. Sebelum anggota lain datang, Tuan Hokage bertanya ada apa, Hizashi hanya menjawab, Sakura mendiamkannya semalaman penuh karena dia salah membeli teh. Mendengarnya, Tuan Hokage hanya tertawa.

Lalu lagi. Tengah malam. Pukul 01.35, Hizashi ingat dengan pasti jam berapa. Sakura membangunkannya. Mata istrinya memerah. Hizashi ketakutan. Takut jika Sakura bermimpi buruk atau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak baik padanya. Tapi apa?

Sakura menginginkan _an_ _mitsu_ yang ada di depan apartemen Kakashi- _sensei_ nya. Pada pukul 01.35. Hizashi membujuk Sakura untuk menahan diri hingga besok pagi. Tidak. Sakura menangis. Mengatakan kalau Hizashi jahat dan tidak mengerti perasaannya. Jadilah dia mengambil _haori_. Berjalan keluar menuju kedai _anmitsu_ yang ada di depan apartemen Kakashi.

Hizashi merasa sangat bersalah pada penjual _anmitsu_ karena harus bangun di tengah malam. Namun, sang penjual hanya terkekeh, mengatakan bahwa dia maklum setelah Hizashi menjelaskan keadaan istrinya yang tengah hamil.

"Bersabarlah, Nak. Perempuan hamil memang suka aneh-aneh." Penjual itu memberi nasihat.

Kemudian, selera makannya juga menjadi sangat aneh. Sakura pernah meminta _manju_ dengan isian gurita, cumi-cumi, _wasabi_ , dan saus _takoyaki_ . Di mana tempat di dunia ini, Hizashi dapat menemukan makanan seperti itu? Jadilah dia harus datang ke koki klan Hyuuga untuk meminta _m_ _anju_ dengan isian gurita, cumi-cumi, _wasabi_ dan saus _takoyaki._ Jelas saja, koki memandangnya dengan pandangan ' _apa kau masih waras, Tuan Hizashi?_ '

"Kau yakin akan memakan makanan ini, Tuan Hizashi?"

Hizashi hanya tersenyum ringan. Mengangguk untuk meyakinkan sang koki klan. Sakura menerimanya dengan wajah bahagia dan tampak sangat menikmati makanan aneh yang Hizashi bawa. Meskipun Hizashi langsung berlari ke _wastafel_ , memuntahkan kembali benda yang disebut Sakura sebagai makanan. Menyesali keputusan untuk menuruti istrinya, Sakura menyodorkan _manju,_ memaksa Hizashi memakan makanan menyeramkan itu dengan tatapan malaikat.

"Kau benar-benar lemah, Hizashi." Sakura berkomentar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan menikmati _manju_ dengan isian gurita, cumi-cumi, _wasabi_ , dan saus _takoyaki_ .

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Bulan Juli. Hizashi tengah tertidur lelap. Goncangan di tubuhnya membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang lelap. Dia menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mata peraknya menemukan Sakura dengan pucat wajah terpampang jelas di wajah cantiknya.

Hizashi sontak bangkit dari tidurnya. "Kau kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah," Ujar Sakura tenang. "Sekarang aku ingin kau tenang."

"Tenang? Kau pucat, Sakura." Katanya panik.

"Hizashi!" Bentak Sakura. "Aku ingin kau tenang sekarang!" Setelah dirasa Hizashi sudah tenang, Sakura melanjutkan. "Pertama, aku ingin kau memakai _hitai-ate_ mu," Hizashi menatapnya bingung. Tapi dia tetap melakukan perintah Sakura. "Lalu, begini. Air ketubanku sudah pecah. Anak kita akan lahir. Aku ingin kau membawaku ke rumah sakit."

Dengan kalimat itu, Hizashi mengangkat Sakura dalam pelukannya. Melompat melewati atap dan mendarat di depan rumah sakit pusat. Rumah sakit shinobi. Hizashi menemukan Nyonya Biwako sedang mengecek beberapa pasien. Sontak Hizashi menghampirinya, masih dengan Sakura di pelukannya. Sakura tertawa dalam kesakitannya.

Tingkah Hizashi sangat lucu matanya. Nyonya Biwako membawa Sakura masuk ke ruang bersalin. Hizashi terus menggumamkan kalimat yang sama.

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Anak kita akan lahir dengan sehat." Terus seperti itu sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

Sakura masih saja tertawa. Dia tetap mendorong bayinya keluar dengan diselingi tawa.

"Ya ampun, Hizashi. Aku sangat tenang," Sakura menarik napasnya. Mendorong bayinya keluar. "Malah kau yang tidak tenang," ujarnya terengah-engah. "Kau sangat lucu."

Nyonya Biwako tersenyum bahagia melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Ketika bayinya keluar, Hizashi tidak dapat lebih bersyukur. Nyonya Biwako memberikan bayi kecil mereka yang baru lahir ke pelukan Sakura. Dengan sigap, Sakura menyusui putranya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membersihkannya dulu?" tanya Hizashi.

Sakura kembali tertawa. "Tidak, bodoh. Aku harus menyusui anak kita saat dia keluar. Asi yang keluar dari payudaraku saat ini, akan sangat bagus untuk berkembangan otak dan tubuhnya."

Nyonya Biwako mendatangi Hizashi. Menepuk lembut pundak Hizashi yang kaku. "Apa kau sudah menemukan nama untuk putra kecilmu?"

Hizashi terdiam. Mengamati Sakura yang tengah menyusui putranya dengan wajah bahagia. "Neji. Hyuuga Neji," ujar Hizashi. "Dia akan selalu menjadi pusaran dalam hidup kami. Neji akan selalu menjadi sekrup yang mengikat kami berdua."

"Jadi itu arti nama Neji? Sekrup? Kenapa kau tidak bisa kreatif, Hizashi?" keluh Sakura memandang tidak senang pada Hizashi. Kemudian barulah dia wujud pandangan pada Neji. "Selamat datang ke dunia, Neji." Mengecup pelan kening Neji.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Sakura ... Sakura ...,"

Sakura berlari dari arah dapur. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau lihat? Neji sedang tersenyum."

Sakura melihat Hizashi dengan pandangan geli. "Ya ya ya. Neji sangat menggemaskan."

Kemudian, meninggalkan Hizashi bermain dengan putra kecil mereka. Neji membuat kehidupannya bahagia. Sakura mulai sadar dengan perasaannya. Alasan kenapa rasa sayangnya pada Neji sungguh besar. Sangat menyayanginya hingga dia memperhatikan setiap detail kecil dari sang prodigi Hyuuga.

Neji adalah anaknya.

Karena itu, Sakura sangat mencintai Neji. Cinta yang tulus dari seorang ibu untuk anaknya. Dia bersyukur tidak menuruti nasehat Ino untuk berkencan dengan Neji. Memikirkan dirinya berkencan dengan putranya sendiri terdengar sangat ... salah.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah seruan Hizashi dari dalam kamar terdengar. "Sakura ... SAKURA ..."

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. Berlari menuju kamar mereka di lantai atas. "Hizashi, ini masih pagi. Kau akan mengganggu tetangga." Keluhnya sambil memukul Hizashi dengan sendok sayur.

Hizashi memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Neji mengucapkan kata pertama."

"Hm?" Sakura mendatangi Neji yang sedang bermain di atas ranjang. "Neji, kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" Sakura berjongkok.

"Katakan lagi, Neji."

Neji memandang Sakura dengan mata peraknya. Mata dengan semburat yang sama dengan Hizashi. Ya ampun, Sakura jatuh cinta pada mata perak Neji. Jatuh cinta pada putranya yang manis.

" _Ha ... ha .. H_ _aha-ue_ ..."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Neji mengucapkan kata pertama saat berusia lima bulan? Lebih cepat dari anak-anak pada umumnya.

"Neji benar-benar anak yang jenius. Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa berbicara sekarang, dia baru lima bulan," Ujarnya takjub. "Pantas dia disebut sebagai prodigi Hyuuga."

"Tentu saja, dia putramu. Kau juga sangat cerdas, Sakura." Hizashi duduk di sebelahnya.

Sakura menatap mata perak Hizashi. Mata penuh cinta dari suaminya. Hizashi meraih wajah Sakura. Mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Bibir mereka berte ...

" _Chichiue_ ..."

Neji mencegah mereka. Tangan mungilnya menarik lengan Sakura. Seolah tidak mau ibunya direbut oleh sang ayah. Sakura tertawa, mengangkat Neji dalam pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Apa maksudmu, Tuan Hokage?"

Hizashi memandang Tuan Hiruzen tak percaya. Pagi ini, Tuan Hokage dan Nyonya Biwako kunjungi kedai teh Fujisaki. Tiba-tiba datang dan menyampaikan kabar tidak mengenakkan.

Tuan Hokage tidak berbasa-basi. Mengucapkan bahwa tidak boleh ada dua pribadi yang sama dalam waktu yang sama. Itu yang dikatakan gulungan.

"Apa artinya aku akan kembali saat aku yang kecil lahir pada 28 Maret nanti?" tanya Sakura tenang.

"Maafkan aku, Hizashi, Sakura- _san._ "

Sakura menatap pangkuannya. Neji sedang bermain dengan rambut panjangnya. Tertawa dengan tawa yang sangat bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura merapikan _hakama_ Neji. Hizashi masih berbicara dengan fotografer yang akan memotret mereka. Selama ini, mereka tidak memiliki satu pun foto bersama.

Jadi, pagi ini. Sakura meraih pundak suaminya. Mengatakan dia ingin memiliki foto yang berisi dirinya, Hizashi dan Neji. Hizashi setuju. Setelah persiapan yang cepat, mereka beranjak ke studio foto.

Menemukan bahwa mereka harus antri setidaknya untuk tiga antrian.

Mereka setuju. Tidak keberatan jika harus menunggu. Kesabaran bukan hal asing bagi para shinobi. Sembari menunggu, Hizashi terus bermain dengan Neji yang nyaman duduk di pangkuan Sakura. Neji suka sekali bermain dengan rambut orang tuanya. Entah itu rambut Hizashi atau rambut Sakura. Neji tidak peduli, tetap menarik rambut mereka dan bermain dengannya.

Fotografer akhirnya kembali dengan Hizashi. Suaminya mengenakan seragam _Jounin_ standar. Ketika Sakura bertanya kenapa tidak memakai _hakama_ , Hizashi menjawab, itu adalah pakaiannya saat menikahinya. Jadi itu lebih berharga dari pada _kimono_ atau _hakama_ apapun.

Hizashi langsung berdiri di belakang Sakura yang duduk dengan memangku Neji.

"Satu ... dua ... tiga ..."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Hizashi ..."

"Hm?"

Mereka sedang ada di taman belakang. Hizashi sedang menggendong Neji yang berusaha menggapai rambut yang panjangnya. Tuan Hokage, Nyonya Biwako dan Tuan Fujisaki memandang mereka. Tahu jika ini adalah sebuah perpisahan.

"Aku ingin kau selalu menjaga Neji," Ujar Sakura tiba-tiba. Hizashi memandang Sakura tidak percaya. "Aku tidak ingin kau melupakan Neji. Berikan dia setiap kasih sayang yang bisa kau berikan."

"Jangan katakan apapun, Sakura."

"Aku ingin agar kau mengajari Neji setiap hal yang dapat kau ajarkan. Aku ingin Neji banyak belajar darimu. Kau pria yang sangat baik, aku sangat beruntung bertemu dan menikah denganmu. Aku bersyukur Neji lahir dari rahimku. Neji adalah anak yang cerdas. Terlalu cerdas malah. Dia seorang jenius. "

Neji mulai menangis. Hizashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan nanar.

"Jangan katakan apapun, Sakura."

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berpikir, darimana Neji mendapatkan otaknya yang sangat jenius. Maaf agak sombong. Tapi, kurasa itu dariku," Sakura tertawa. "Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Tsunade- _s_ _hisou_ bilang, aku sangat mudah menangkap materi yang diberikan. Dan aku memiliki kontrol cakra yang sangat baik. Kurasa itu menurun pada Neji," Sakura merasakan air matanya menetes. Tangannya meraih pipi Neji. "Dia memiliki mata yang sangat cantik. Neji memiliki matamu. Mata yang membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Neji akan memiliki hatimu, dimana dia akan setia pada kehendak api. Dia akan sama keras kepalanya denganmu."

"Kumohon berhenti, Sakura."

"Untukmu ...," Sakura mengangkat wajah Hizashi yang tertunduk. "Jangan menyimpan dendam pada Hiashi. Jika kau membenci ketua klan Hyuuga, tolong ... aku memohon kepadamu. Jangan membenci Hiashi. Jika kau tidak mau melindunginya sebagai ketua klan, lindungi Hiashi sebagai saudaramu. Lindungi dia sebagai kakakmu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan? Hiashi sangat peduli padamu, Hizashi. Dia mencintaimu. "

"Berhentilah! Neji mulai menangis karena kau."

Sakura tidak mau berhenti. "Lalu, aku sangat bersyukur untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk diberi kesempatan menikah denganmu. Melahirkan anakmu. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Aku rasa, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada pria lain. Ketika aku kembali ke waktuku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Ditambah dengan Neji, tentu saja. "

Hizashi mulai goyah. "Sakura, aku ingin kau menjaga dirimu," Mata perak itu memandangnya dengan kesedihan dan penuh cinta. "Kau mengubah hidupku. Kau orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasa waspada. Kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir sebagai orang yang aku akan selalu aku cintai."

"Hizashi, _bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ "

Mata perak Hizashi basah. "Ya, Sakura. _Bulannya indah sekali._ " Sakura akan sangat merindukan mata itu. Mata seputih salju milik Hyuuga Hizashi.

Sakura tersenyum. Cahaya itu kembali menyelimutinya. Sakura menunduk. Mencium Neji yang sangat dia sayangi. Tubuhnya mulai berubah menjadi transparan. Waktunya tinggal sedikit. Tangannya meraih wajah Hizashi. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman yang sangat lembut sebagai perpisahan sebelum cahaya benar-benar menyelimutinya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bersambung_ **


	2. Chapter 2

Cahaya yang meliputi tubuh Sakura perlahan memudar. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk lesu di lantai ruang bawah tanah Hokage ketiga. Air mata telah mengalir di pipinya. Hatinya sangat sakit sehingga dia menangis tersedu-sedu.

" _Dekorin-chan..._ " Suara Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan . "Sakura! Kau kenapa?"

Ino langsung menuju Sakura yang terduduk. Gadis Yamanaka menatap heran pada Sakura. Penampilan Sakura benar-benar berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dia lihat.

"Sakura, kenapa rambutmu jadi sepanjang ini?"

Sakura merenung. Menyentuh rambutnya yang masih panjang. Rambutnya masih panjang seperti selalu disukai oleh putranya. Airmatanya semakin mengalir ketika dia sadar, dia masih mengenakan gaun musim panas bercorak biru langit yang dibelikan oleh Hizashi untuknya. Itu bukan mimpi. Semua itu bukan mimpi.

Hizashi nyata. Pengalamannya dengan Hizashi nyata. Putranya nyata. Neji nyata.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura terduduk dengan lesu di ruang tamunya. Ino telah membawanya kembali pulang. Gadis Yamanaka itu juga membuatkannya teh dan sekarang duduk di sebelah Sakura. Seolah meminta penjelasan setelah menunggu Sakura tenang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Hatinya hancur. Bagaimana mungkin dia baik-baik saja? Setelah sadar yang terjadi bukan mimpi, Sakura merasa lelah dan retak.

"Sakura..." Ino jarang memanggilnya Sakura. "Apa kau mau aku di sini?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Menunjukkan jejak tangisannya pada sang sahabat sebelum menganggukkan kepalanya. Ino memegang tangan Sakura, menguatkan.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ino perlahan.

Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ino sahabatnya. Mereka telah berbagi banyak hal bersama. Hampir tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka. Tapi yang dialami hampir tidak bisa masuk ke nalar manusia normal.

" _Buta..._ " Sakura menarik napas. "Aku sekarang mengerti tentang perasaanku pada Neji," Tidak ada tanggapan dari Ino. Sakura tahu, Ino tidak akan menyela sekarang. Atau setidaknya sampai Sakura berhenti nantinya. "Neji... dia.. dia anakku."

Tidak ada tanggapan apapun seperti yang diharapkan Sakura.

"APA?!"

_Oh baru saja aku berpikir sebaliknya._

Sakura menatap Ino dengan pandangan nanar. Menceritakan awal mula kejadian yang menimpanya saat Ino meninggalkannya di ruang bawah tanah Hokage ketiga.

Tentang gulungan tidak jelas yang jatuh dengan indah ke kepalanya. Tentang jatuhnya dia ke dalam kamar mandi pria Hyuuga yang ternyata adalah ayah teman mereka. Tentang pertemuannya dengan Hokage ketiga. Tentang waktunya yang hidup sebagai warga sipil. Tentang kedekatannya dengan Hizashi. Tentang cintanya yang mulai tumbuh pada sang Hyuuga sedikit demi sedikit. Tentang lamarannya yang sangat tidak romantis. Tentang pernikahan dan tentang kelahiran Neji. Hingga yang paling menyakitkan adalah tentang fakta yang diberitahukan oleh Hokage ketiga bahwa dia tidak bisa di sana selamanya. Setelah dia merasa nyaman dan mulai menerima kenyataan dia tidak akan kembali ke masa depan.

Sakura kembali menangis ketika menceritakan kembali perpisahannya dengan Hizashi dan Neji. Ino tidak mengatakan apapun. Gadis Yamanaka memeluk erat Sakura dalam rangkulannya. Dia ikut menangis dengan situasi yang dialami sahabatnya.

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Tiga tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat seseorang beradaptasi. Waktu yang cukup untuk kasih sayang apapun berkembang menjadi begitu mekar dan merambat seperti akar pohon dalam tanah.

"Yang kualami seperti mimpi, Ino. Kupikir yang kualami hanya mimpi. Tapi, ketika aku kembali, hatiku benar-benar sakit seolah itu nyata. Ketika kau mengatakan penampilanku berbeda dan sadar rambutku menjadi panjang, aku sadar aku tidak bermimpi. Aku tidak pernah memotongnya karena rambut tidak akan menggangguku dalam bertarung. Aku tidak perlu bertarung di sana. Lagipula, Neji senang bermain dengan rambut panjang kami," Sakura berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Kemudian baju ini, Hizashi membelikannya saat musim semi. Entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba memberiku baju ini saat dia pulang. Dia membelinya karena teringat denganku saat melihat baju ini."

Hati Sakura sesak. Dia sudah merindukan Hizashi sekarang. Sangat rindu sampai dia sesak napas.

"Aku merindukannya, Ino,"Ujarnya sambil menangis dalam pelukkan Ino. "Aku merindukan Hizashi. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Sakura dan Ino tahu, rindu itu sia-sia. Di waktu ini, Hizashi telah tiada.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Seminggu. Dan Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan kesepian yang dia alami. Dia mengalami kesulitan untuk menjelaskan pada orang-orang mengenai penampilannya yang berubah. Terutama rambutnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panjang (bersyukur wajahnya tidak terlalu banyak berubah). Ino membantunya dengan mengatakan pada setiap orang yang mereka temui bahwa Sakura meminum obat penumbuh rambut yang sangat kuat, sangat mahal serta didapat dengan sangat sulit dan sangat terbatas. Sehingga, jika ada yang menanyakannya, mereka tinggal mengatakan, penjual tidak lagi menyediakan obat itu.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membiarkan rambutnya tetap panjang. Meskipun sulit saat dia melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ dan sebagai tenaga medis. Hizashi selalu menyukai rambut panjangnya. Neji juga sering bermain dengan rambutnya. Setidaknya, rambut panjangnya akan selalu mengingatkannya pada suami dan putranya.

Neji. Sakura masih belum bertemu dengan sang prodigi Hyuuga hingga sekarang yang membuatnya bersyukur. Dia belum tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa jika mereka bertemu nanti. Hingga sekarang pula, Sakura belum mengunjungi makam Hizashi. Dia masih takut untuk menghadapi nisan suaminya. Dia takut, dia tidak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa tubuh suaminya telah terbaring di dalam tanah. Belum juga memiliki keinginan untuk menemui tuan Fujisaki di kedai teh.

_Apa Tuan Fujisaki sehat?_

Terkadang dia ragu apakah dia benar-benar berada di masa lalu atau di dimensi alternatif lain? Itulah yang membawanya ke sini. Ruang arsip Desa Konoha bukanlah ruang paling rapi. Debu berkumpul di beberapa tempat. Rak yang dia datangi termasuk bagian yang jarang dikunjungi. Hampir tidak ada orang yang datang untuk melihat status pernikahan mereka sendiri.

Lagipula, tidak sembarangan orang dapat masuk ke dalam ruang arsip sebebas Sakura sekarang. Menggunakan wewenangnya sebagai murid Hokage kelima, Sakura dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dia meraih sebuah buku besar pernikahan dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Keterbatasan kursi dan meja, dia mulai duduk di lantai.

Membuka satu per satu halaman buku. Hingga menemukan hari di mana mereka menikah. Hanya satu pasangan di sana. Sakura jauh lebih yakin itu bukan dunia paralel. Itu benar-benar masa lalu. Nama mereka ada di sana. Hyuuga Hizashi dan Haruno Sakura. Menegaskan fakta bahwa Hizashinya memang sudah tiada.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin akan ke sana sendirian?"

Suara Ino jelas menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Sakura tersenyum hangat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Belum ada yang tahu tentang apa yang dialaminya selain Ino seorang. Bahkan Hokage kelima dan orang tuanya. Sakura tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan hal semacam itu pada mereka.

"Jika kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu."

"Tidak, _Buta._ Kau harus menjaga toko. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu untuk menemaniku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Ino memasang wajah tidak setuju. "Itu pernyataan bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak menyi-nyiakan waktuku."

Sakura tersenyum. "Aku ingin berdua dengannya, Ino. Aku ingin melihatnya."

Sang sahabat menghela napas pasrah. Menyerahkan karangan bunga yang telah dibuatnya khusus bagi Sakura (dan suaminya). Setangkai mawar merah besar dengan 3 camelia merah muda di sekelilingnya lalu dipeluk oleh 6 mawar kuning sebagai lapisan terluar.

Sakura telah mengenal Ino begitu lama. Membuatnya mengetahui arti dari karangan yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya. "Kau tahu, kau membuatku ingin menangis ketika aku menerima bunga ini darimu."

Ino tersenyum. "Kurasa itu karena aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Aku sahabatmu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu," Ujarnya bangga. "Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu. Kau harus membawaku menemuinya suatu saat nanti."

Sakura tersenyum. Memeluk Ino sebagai balasan sebelum meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka.

Jujur saja. Sakura agak tersesat ketika dia telah sampai di pemakaman. Komplek pemakaman Hyuuga sangat luas dan Sakura tidak pernah ke sini sebelumnya. Setelah bertanya pada penjaga makam, dia menuju arah yang ditunjukkan (meski dengan meraba-raba letak makam suaminya).

Makam Hizashi terletak dekat dengan pohon Sakura. Ah bukan, bahkan dia terletak di bawah pohon sakura. Dia tersenyum sedih. Apa keluarga Hyuuga sengaja menempatkannya di bawah pohon sakura? Dia berlutut di depan makamnya. Menaruh karangan bunga yang telah dirangkai Ino untuknya.

'Cinta yang begitu besar kepada suaminya, cinta yang sangat tulus dan mendalam (mawar merah). Kerinduan yang sangat dalam ia rasakan saat ini (camelia merah muda). Sakura sangat merindukan Hizashi meskipun dia tahu mereka tidak akan pernah bertemu kembali di dunia ini (6 tangkai mawar kuning).'

Ino benar-benar tahu apa yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

"Hizashi...," Sakura memulai. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Maaf baru datang sekarang," Dia kembali terdiam. "Pasti sangat sulit bagimu. Melihat versi muda dariku berlarian di sekitarmu." Sakura mengingat kembali kenangan masa kecilnya. Dengan seorang pria Hyuuga yang mengawasinya dari kejauhan. Dia tersenyum lagi.

"Pasti sangat sulit membesarkan Neji sendirian," Di sini Sakura mulai menangis. "Maaf. Maafkan aku yang telah meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak harus menanggung semuanya sendiri, kau tahu?" tangisnya agak mengacaukan suaranya. "Kau selalu menahan perasaanmu, kau sangat sulit terbuka pada orang lain. Sekarang aku khawatir dengan apa yang kau alami. Apa kau masih sering menahan perasaanmu?"

Setiap kenangannya dengan Hizashi membanjiri ingatannya. Kenangan indahnya. Pertengkaran mereka. Canda mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hizashi," ini dua minggu kembalinya dia di masa depan. "Apa kau pernah merindukanku?"

Sakura tidak sanggup membayangkan betapa rindunya Hizashi padanya selama ini. Bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dan hanya mampu memandang versi anak-anak dari istrinya sendiri. Hizashi pasti merindukan. Tidak mungkin tidak. Hizashi bahkan menjadi sangat manja saat dia pulang dari misi. Pria itu akan menempel seperti perangko padanya seharian penuh.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hizashi."

Air matanya masih mengalir. Sakura telah kehilangan suaranya. Suaranya tercekat. Tangisannya terdengar sangat pilu bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Seperti biasa, dalam satu bulan, Hiashi akan menyisihkan satu hari untuk datang menemui adiknya. Sang pemimpin klan dengan tenang berjalan menuju makam adiknya di bawah pohon sakura. Namun. Hiashi berhenti saat melihat sosok seorang gadis tengah berlutut di depan makam adiknya.

Gadis itu menangis. Hiashi tetap di sana mengawasi si gadis. Penasaran dengan sosok yang menangis sepilu itu untuk adiknya. Hampir lima belas menit dia berdiri di sana hingga gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya. Gadis itu tampak terkejut melihatnya. Yah, Hiashi juga terkejut.

Haruno Sakura.

Murid Hokage kelima.

Anggota tim tujuh yang terkenal.

Menangis di depan makam adiknya.

Kejutan besar baginya. Untuk apa seseorang seperti Haruno Sakura ada di sana? Menangisi makam adiknya dengan tangisan pilu seperti tadi. Menangisi seseorang yang bahkan tidak dia kenal.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Hyuuga." Gadis itu menyapanya.

Hiashi tahu, Sakura berusaha keras untuk menyapanya. Terlihat jelas, gadis itu kesulitan bernapas karena tangisannya tadi. Matanya sangat bengkak dan merah. Jejak tangis itu masih ada di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Selamat sore, Haruno- _san_ ," terjadi jeda di antara mereka "Tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini."

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau benar, Tuan Hyuuga."

"Mengunjungi seseorang?"

Mata hijau itu meredup. Tampak kerinduan di dalamnya. "Iya, Tuan Hyuuga."

Hiashi ingin bertanya tentang adiknya. Menanyakan alasan Sakura ada di depan makan adiknya. Tapi dia menahannya. Jelas gadis itu tidak akan sanggup menjawab. Sakura tampak hampir rubuh dengan tampilannya saat ini.

"Saya permisi, Tuan Hyuuga."

Hiashi mengangguk sebagai tanggapan. Dia mengawasi Sakura yang melewati. Mata peraknya secara tak sengaja jatuh pada jari manis Sakura. Cincin perak. Cincin itu melingkari jari manisnya. Seolah-olah Haruno Sakura telah menikah. Hiashi terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya menemui sang adik.

Alisnya berkerut heran ketika melihat karangan bunga yang ditinggalkan di sana. Tahu pasti bahwa karangan bunga itu berasal dari gadis yang tadi menyapanya. Itu bukan bunga bakung, krisan putih, anyelir atau jenis bunga apapun yang biasa dibawa ke pemakaman. Hiashi tidak tahu arti camelia merah muda atau mawar kuning. Namun, tidak perlu seseorang yang jenius untuk mengetahui arti mawar merah besar yang ada di tengahnya.

'Cinta yang tulus dan mendalam.'

Hiashi berpikir itu bukan ketidaksengajaan. Gadis Haruno dekat dengan gadis Yamanaka. Tidak mungkin tidak tahu arti bunga itu. Jadi, kenapa Haruno Sakura menaruh karangan bunga seperti itu di makam adiknya?

Cincin.

Sebentar. Hiashi merasa pernah melihat cincin Sakura di suatu tempat. Sangat akrab meskipun telah lama tidak melihatnya. Cincin yang sama yang telah dipakai adiknya di jari manisnya.

Karena cincin pernikahan orang tuanya dipakai olehnya, Hizashi memakai cincin pernikahan paman mereka untuk pernikahannya. Hyuuga tidak pernah memiliki cincin yang pasaran. Jadi, Hiashi yakin. Cincin yang Sakura kenakan sama dengan cincin yang Hizashi kenakan. Cincin yang sama telah dititipkan Hizashi padanya untuk dia jaga.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

_Shift_ kerja Sakura benar-benar sibuk. Hampir tidak ada waktu istirahat apalagi untuk libur. Sakura telah terbiasa dengan rutinitas damai dalam tahun-tahunnya di masa lalu. Transisi untuk kembali sibuk memerlukan waktu.

Meskipun itu bukan hal yang sulit. Mengingat medis telah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Hanya tubuh dan ototnya yang kaku butuh pemanasan. Bangsal medis tidak pernah kehabisan pasien.

Karena sibuknya kegiatan rumah sakit, membuat Sakura sungguh menghargai waktu istirahat dan libur. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau perasaan rindu pada keramaian kedai dan istirahat yang cukup selalu Tuan Fujisaki berikan.

Naruto telah menariknya keluar dari kantornya. Menghindari menu kantin rumah sakit yang tidak berubah dan cenderung hambar. Pemuda musang itu membawa ke tempat favoritnya. Ramen favoritnya. Tidak sehat sebenarnya, namun Sakura membutuhkan selingan.

Jadi, di sinilah Sakura. Duduk di salah satu meja dengan Naruto di sampingnya. Sakura memesan katsu ramen yang telah dia rindukan. Dia menyenggol Naruto berkali-kali saat pemuda itu mulai makan dengan sedikit kesopanan.

"Hei, Sakura- _chan,_ apa kau sudah dengar kabar Neji?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kabar apa?"

"Dia dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi. Kudengar dia _agak_ cedera." ujar Naruto setelah menelan telur dalam satu suapan besar.

Sakura terdiam. Ya, dia telah mendengar kabar itu. Bagaimana pun juga, Hyuuga Neji berada di bawah tanggung jawabnya sebagai petugas medis. Ketika dia mendengar kabar Neji terluka, perasaan Sakura tidak karuan. Ingin hatinya memerintahkannya lari menuju Neji dan menyodorkan ribuan pertanyaan pada putranya itu.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Dia akan langsung menemuiku saat tiba di Konoha. Kenapa memang?" Tanya Sakura balik.

Naruto masih sibuk untuk mengunyah ramennya. Kemudian terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Kau tahu, ada banyak gosip tentang Neji yang menyukaimu. Dan kau juga menyukainya."

Sakura langsung tersedak kuah ramen setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Kukira kau bukan orang yang suka bergosip, Uzumaki." Ujar Sakura sembari menyipitkan matanya.

Naruto mulai menciut dengan sikap defensif dari rekan satu timnya. Sakura bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bergosip. Tapi gosipnya sudah ada di mana-mana, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mendengarnya," Naruto mulai membela diri. "Tapi itu sungguhan atau tidak, sih?"

Sakura tertawa hambar. "Tidak, Naruto. Aku tidak memiliki perasaan seperti itu pada Neji- _san_."

"Tapi, kau selalu memandang Neji dari kejauhan. Sering melamun juga. Mereka bilang, Neji sudah melamarmu."

_Astaga_. Pikir Sakura. Jika orang paling tidak peka pada gosip seperti Naruto saja mendengar hal itu, sudah jelas seluruh populasi shinobi telah mengetahui gosip murahan itu. Sakura meringis membayangkan dia mengencani apalagi menikahi anaknya sendiri. Hizashi akan membunuhnya begitu dia mencapai akhirat.

"Aku hanya melihat Neji- _san_ tanpa memiliki perasaan apapun. Melamun? Astaga, Naruto. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini buruk. Aku hanya memikirkan musim yang akan berganti?" Ujar Sakura asal. "Lalu, melamarku? Darimana pula gosip itu berasal?!"

Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya menunjuk pada cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Cincin pernikahannya dengan Hizashi. Sakura terdiam. Dia memang tidak melepas cincin itu. Cincin itu berharga baginya. Hal yang paling mendekatkannya pada Hizashi. Benda mati yang telah mengikat mereka.

"Ini?" Naruto mengangguk. "Ini bukan dari Neji- _san._ " Kata Sakura sedih.

"Lalu, itu dari siapa?"

Sakura terdiam memandang cincin di jarinya.

"Seseorang, Naruto. Seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura mendongak memandang Naruto kesal. "Bukan. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan itu lagi padanya."

Mata Naruto melotot terkejut. "Sejak kapan? Kenapa? Lalu siapa orang ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya ataupun tidak tahu sejak kapan. Orang ini," Sakura mengangkat jarinya. "Aku akan menceritakannya padamu suatu saat nanti."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Penjelasan Sakura tampak sulit diterima oleh putra Hokage keempat.

"Jadi, semua itu tidak benar?" Naruto memberikan pandangan tidak percaya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya meyakinkan Naruto bahwa kabar itu tidak benar. Sakura kembali fokus pada ramennya. Merenung dengan menatap kosong pada beberapa ramen dan jamur yang tersisa.

"Kau tahu, Sakura- _chan._ Siapapun pria ini, aku akan menghajarnya jika dia melukaimu," Dia membuat tangannya terkepal. "Meskipun kau juga menyebalkan dengan membiarkanku tetap buta dengan pria ini."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Memberikan Naruto senyum paling tulus yang bisa dia berikan saat ini. Meskipun ironis ketika Naruto ingin menghajar Hizashi, mengingat Hizashi telah tertidur selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Berapa kali aku harus memberitahumu, Neji- _san_. Hati-hati dengan tangan kananmu."

Sakura hampir berteriak. Setelah mengetahui nama hubungannya dengan sang prodigi Hyuuga, perasaan sayangnya pada Neji semakin meledak dan semakin menjadi-jadi. Melihat lengan kanan Neji kembali bengkak dan tulangnya patah membuat hatinya ikut patah.

"Maaf, Sakura- _san._ Hal itu tidak dapat diprediksi."

Sakura menghela napas lelah. Neji sama keras kepalanya dengan Hizashi. Hampir tidak ada bedanya.

"Kau memang anak ayahmu." Gumamnya tanpa sadar. Seraya mengambil bidai untuk tangan Neji.

Dia mulai agak kesal. Karena kecerobohan ( _ah tidak dia tidak ceroboh)_ dan kekeraskepalaan yang menurun dari Hizashi, membuat tangan Neji patah dan bengkak lagi. Sakura terpaksa harus memasang gips pada lengan putranya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Neji memandang Sakura curiga.

Sakura bergerak kembali ke sisi Neji. Memasang bidai pada lengan putranya sendiri.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sakura melihat tepat ke mata Neji.

Sakura benar tentang mata Neji. Meskipun mata setiap Hyuuga memiliki warna yang sama, Sakura tetap bisa membedakan mata suaminya dengan yang lain. Mata Neji mewarisi mata Hizashi.

"Sakura- _san._ " Panggil Neji.

Menutup matanya, Sakura melanjutkan memasang bidai pada lengan Neji. "Maaf, Neji- _san._ Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Suasana kembali menjadi sepi. Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri kebahagiaan yang meliputi hatinya karena bertemu Neji. Hizashi benar-benar bangga pada Neji. Putra tunggal mereka.

"Pemulihan tulangmu akan lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya. Kemarin kau sudah menghabiskan satu bulan tanpa misi karena patah tulang. Kali ini, tulangmu yang seharusnya dalam pemulihan malah patah lagi, karena itu kau tidak akan mendapat misi selama enam bulan." Ujar Sakura lancar.

"Enam bulan? Tidakkah itu terlalu lama?"

Sakura tersenyum. _Bahkan cara mereka protes pun sama_.

"Kau harus bersyukur. Itu termasuk cepat dibandingkan warga sipil. Warga sipil butuh satu tahun lebih untuk pulih," Sakura akan selalu betah memandang mata perak Neji. "Kembalilah kemari satu minggu sekali, kita akan melepas gips setelah empat bulan. Jika kau masih bersikeras menjalankan misi, siap-siap saja untuk kehilangan lenganmu selamanya."

Sakura menikmati wajah pucat Neji. Ketakutannya sama dengan ayahnya. Mereka selalu takut menjadi tidak berdaya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura- _san,_ " Neji beranjak dari ranjang periksa. "Ada satu lagi, Tuan Hiashi ingin bertemu denganmu. Jika kau tidak keberatan, Tuan Hiashi ingin bertemu denganmu besok siang di rumah utama Hyuuga."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Hiashi yang duduk di depannya jelas meminta penjelasan dari cincin di tangannya. Begitu dia sampai di ruangan Hiashi berada, kepala klan Hyuuga langsung menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin Hizashi padanya. Cincin pernikahan suaminya.

Air mata telah berkumpul di kelopak matanya. Mengingat tangan Hizashi yang memakai cincin pernikahan mereka selalu membelainya dengan kasih sayang yang besar. Sakura tahu, Hizashi begitu memujanya. Pria itu tidak pernah sekalipun kasar padanya. Tangan Hizashi selalu menyentuhnya dengan kasih dan penuh sayang. Tangan besar Hizashi yang selalu menggendongnya ketika dia tertidur di dapur atau di kedai teh karena menunggunya pulang misi.

"Bisa kau jelaskan, Haruno- _san_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa dalam situasi semacam ini. Jawaban macam apa yang akan ia berikan pada Hiashi? Sakura tidak tahu.

Tampaknya Hiashi memahami situasi Sakura. Pria itu menghela napas berat.

"Adikku. Hizashi. Dia adik yang tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan padaku. Tapi aku tahu, dia selalu menentang perlakuan kejam _souke_ pada _bunke_. Berkali-kali, Hizashi melawan tetua secara langsung. Dia tidak takut pada hukuman _juin_ yang menyakitkan pada dahinya. Itu membuatnya menjadi menjauh dariku," Hiashi terdiam. Sakura menebak, Hiashi berusaha mengumpulkan niat untuk memberitahunya. "Suatu hari, saat ulang tahun kami yang ke 25, dia pulang dengan wajah bahagia. Hizashi tersenyum sepanjang minggu. Hampir tidak pernah aku melihat Hizashi sebahagia itu.

**.**

**.**

"Sejak saat itu. Hizashi selalu tampak bahagia. Aku selalu penasaran dengan perilakunya yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, Hizashi menjadi jarang pulang. Setiap aku tanya, apa yang dia lakukan, dia hanya menjawab dengan jawaban tidak masuk akal dan cenderung konyol," Hiashi melihat Sakura yang sedang memainkan gelas teh di depannya. "Kurasa kau tahu alasan macam apa yang diberikan Hizashi padaku. Adikku memang pendiam namun selalu mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Anehnya, aku tidak merasa ada yang salah dengan perilakunya yang seperti itu. Aku tidak sedikitpun merasakan kekhawatiran pada adikku. Semakin hari aku semakin melihat Hizashi bahagia. Itu membuat hatiku tenang."

Hiashi berhenti. Meraih gelas teh di depannya, meminum sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang mulai kering. Sadar bahwa setelah ini, kejadian paling memilukan akan terucap dari mulutnya.

"Suatu hari... suatu hari, Hizashi pulang dengan seorang anak dalam pelukannya."

Pada titik ini, Hiashi dapat melihat bahu Nona Haruno bergetar. Hiashi semakin yakin pada asumsinya tadi.

"Adikku yang bodoh datang dengan penampilan hancur. Seolah-olah setiap kebahagiaan telah direnggut darinya. Dia mendapat reaksi buruk dari tetua klan dengan mengatakan anak yang bersamanya adalah putranya. Tetua menganggap apa yang dilakukan Hizashi ceroboh dan tidak bertanggungjawab. Menikah tanpa persetujuan klan, bahkan dengan gadis yang dianggap tidak nyata. Hizashi hancur saat itu. Satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang dia miliki adalah putranya, Neji. Hizashi selalu melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Neji tetap aman."

Hiashi berhenti lagi. Memperhatikan murid Hokage kelima pecah menjadi berkeping-keping. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata. Masih menunduk seraya menggenggam erat gelas tehnya sendiri. Hiashi sadar, gadis itu tidak akan sanggup mengucapkan apapun saat ini. Jadi, dia memutuskan melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Hizashi lebih kuat dariku. Ketika dia menggantikanku pergi ke Desa Kumo, dia menitipkan sesuatu. Dia tahu akhir dari kepergiannya ke Kumo. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku membeku. Dia mengatakan 'Itu tak benar. Aku telah membenci keluarga utama, sejujurnya, aku masih membencinya. Itu sebabnya, ini bukan untukmu sebagai keluarga Utama, aku ingin mati untuk menyelamatkanmu sebagai saudaraku. Ini pertama kalinya aku memiliki kebebasan untuk memilih takdirku'. Aku mengingat setiap kata yang diucapkannya saat itu."

Sakura semakin menangis. "Dia mengingatnya, bukan? Hizashi mengingatnya." Sakura mulai bertanya pada Hiashi.

"Sebelum dia pergi, dia mendatangiku. Memberiku cincin pernikahan dan surat. Kurasa kau tahu kisah adikku yang pergi ke Kumo, bukan?" Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tak membuka surat itu. Aku tidak sanggup," Hiashi menghela napas. "Baru setelah aku bertemu denganmu di makam, aku memberanikan diri untuk membukanya. Aku terkejut. Surat itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis. Istrinya.

"Hizashi selalu menyembunyikan segala hal tentang istrinya. Bahkan, ketika aku mencari tahu ke kantor urusan keluarga dan pernikahan, mereka tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Hokage ketiga telah bersekongkol menyembunyikan siapa istri adikku. Di dalam surat itu berisi tentang seberapa sabar istrinya. Seberapa baik istrinya. Seberapa cantik istrinya dalam setiap pakaian yang dia pakai. Membacanya membuatku sadar, Hizashi sangat mencintai Istrinya lebih dari apapun. Lalu, tentang tempat asal istri tercintanya," Hiashi tertawa. "Kau tahu, pada awalnya aku tidak percaya.

"Sampai aku membalik foto keluarganya. Hizashi, Neji dan Istrinya. Istri Hizashi terlalu mirip denganmu untuk dikatakan sebagai saudara. Seolah kalian adalah satu orang yang sama. Fakta itu membuatku menyadari kejanggalan semula yang mulai menjadi masuk akal."

Sakura terdiam. "Anda menyadarinya, Tuan Hyuuga." Tebak Sakura.

"Ya. Tidak mungkin Hokage ketiga menyembunyikan identitas istri Hizashi tanpa ada hal krusial yang tersembunyi. Aku sadar. Hal krusial itu adalah istri Hizashi, bukan berasal dari periode yang sama dengan kami, istrinya berasal dari masa depan."

Bahu Sakura bergetar. Hiashi dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Itu menjelaskan fakta tentang rumor penampilanmu yang tiba-tiba berubah. Kemudian menjelaskan fakta tentang cincin pernikahan paman dan bibiku yang melingkar di jari manismu. Apa kau tahu, cincin pernikahan Hyuuga selalu diturunkan ke keturunan mereka. Tidak ada cincin yang memiliki desain sama."

Sakura meletakkan gelas di tangannya. Beralih untuk meraih kotak terbuka yang menunjukkan cincin suaminya. Menatap cincin di dalamnya dengan penuh sayang dan kerinduan.

"Apa yang anda inginkan, Tuan Hyuuga?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu kebenarannya. Kemudian menjaga pesan Hizashi untuk menjagamu dan anak kalian," Hiashi meraih sebuah surat dari bawah meja. "Surat untukmu darinya. Terselip di bawah suratnya untukku. Juga, aku merasa kau ingin mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hizashi setelah kepergianmu."

Sakura tersenyum pedih. "Satu pertanyaan, Tuan Hyuuga."

Hiashi memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Silahkan."

"Ketika dia meninggalkanmu dengan surat dan cincin, apa dia tersenyum?" Membelai surat di tangannya.

"Ya. Dia tersenyum."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, Neji."

Neji menampakkan dirinya kepada Hiashi. Hiashi menyadari kehadirannya. Hiashi baru memanggil Neji keluar ketika Sakura telah cukup jauh untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada, Paman."

Hiashi menatap keponakannya. Pemuda itu tetap tabah. Tapi, bagi siapapun yang mengenal Neji, akan dengan mudah mendapati kekalutan hati di mata pemuda kebanggaan Hyuuga. Hiashi menghela napas. Beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Menyodorkan selembar foto kepada Neji.

"Bicaralah dengan Ibumu ketika kau sudah lebih tenang."

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

_Sakura..._

_Jika kau menerima surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada di dunia. hahaha_

_Maafkan aku, Sakura. Kurasa aku telah membuatmu kecewa. Aku ingin menunggumu. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi. Dengan segenap napasku aku jujur aku ingin bertemu kembali denganmu._

_Namun, kau bilang padaku untuk tidak membenci Hiashi. Aku ingin melindungi Kakakku dengan kehendakku sendiri untuk pertama kalinya._

_Sakura, aku minta maaf. Aku meninggalkan Neji karena keinginan bodohku. Kau menyuruhku menjaga Neji, namun aku malah meninggalkannya sendiri. Tapi aku bersumpah, Sakura. Aku mencintai Neji sama seperti aku mencintaimu. Neji adalah hidupku, sama seperti kau adalah hidupku._

_Ketika kau pergi, aku hampir tidak sanggup berdiri. Aku hancur. Benar-benar hancur. Tapi Neji membuatku bangkit. Dia satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku. Aku selalu ingin menjaganya._

_Aku sungguh ingin tahu, seperti apa Neji di masa dewasanya. Kuharap kau memberitahuku._

_Sakura, maafkan aku karena aku tidak mampu menunggumu. Aku menghabiskan hidupku dengan menjaga Neji dan menunggumu. Namun, kukira Tuhan belum mengijinkan kita bertemu._

_Jangan pernah berpilkir aku menyesal bertemu denganmu. Kau adalah harapan dalam hidupku, kau memberiku kebahagiaan, kau memberiku Neji. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu bangga sebelumnya. Aku akan dengan bangga menyebutmu istriku. Satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai seumur hidupku._

_Apa lagi yang kubutuhkan?_

_Sakura, aku bersumpah dengan seluruh napasku dan disaksikan oleh langit. Aku mencintaimu._

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap plang nama kedai Fujisaki dengan perasaan campur aduk. Plang nama itu tidak berubah dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Bagian dalamnya pun juga tidak berubah. Hanya terdapat beberapa dekorasi tambahan di sekitar tembok. Juga beberapa pot bunga ditambahkan sebagai dekorasi. Tempat ini telah menyimpan banyak kenangan untuknya. Sakura menuju tempat duduk yang kosong. Tersenyum ketika tahu meja favorit Hizashi tidak digunakan oleh siapapun saat ini.

"Selamat malam."

Seorang gadis yang jika Sakura menebak berumur tidak lebih dari 16 tahun berdiri di dekatnya. Dia menatap Sakura penasaran. Bagaimanapun juga, jarang sekali seorang shinobi akan berkeliaraan di distrik sipil.

"Baiklah. Aku pesan teh hijau dan kue _manju._ "

Si gadis mencatat pesanannya. "Ada yang lain?"

"Apa Tuan Fujisaki Souta ada disini?" Gadis itu agak bingung. Namun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tolong panggilkan beliau. Katakan bahwa Hyuuga Sakura datang berkunjung."

Gadis itu kembali menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak beberapa lama, gadis yang sama menyajikan pesanannya.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Sakura meraih gelas tehnya. Memperhatikan setiap daun teh yang melayang di dalamnya. Jika Sakura diminta membuat teh, dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa tehnya masih sama enaknya dengan buatannya di kedai teh pada masa lalu. Kakashi sangat terkejut ketika Sakura menyajikan teh hijau padanya. Tehnya terasa berbeda dari buatan orang-orang pada umumnya.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika dia sadar kursi di depannya bergeser. Menunjukkan seorang pria memasuki usia senja. Meskipun pria itu berbeda karena termakan usia, fitur-fitur dari atasannya terdahulu masih ada. Tuan Fujisaki masih memiliki wajah seramah malaikat.

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Sakura." Suara Tuan Fujisaki juga masih sama. Pria itu selalu berbicara dengan Sakura seolah-olah Sakura adalah putrinya sendiri.

"Anda banyak berubah, Tuan."

Tuan Fujisaki tertawa. "Aku tidak bisa melawan waktu, Sakura. Waktu membuatku menua dan berubah."

Sakura tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabar anda, Tuan? Apakah Nyonya baik-baik saja?"

"Istriku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, sekarang dia mudah lelah karena faktor usia. Putra kami yang tertua mengelola kedai ini sekarang." Tuan Fujisaki menjelaskan.

"Ieyatsu? Saya tebak dia menjadi pria yang tampan. Apa dia sudah menikah?" Tanya Sakura. "Berapa umurnya sekarang?"

Tuan Fujisaku tertawa. "Dia selisih 12 tahun dengan putra kalian. Dia 33 tahun sekarang. Kenapa kau bertanya? Mau menikahinya?" Tanya Tuan Fujisaki iseng.

Sakura melotot. "Jangan bercanda dengan topik itu, Tuan. Anda menyakiti hati saya."

"Maafkan aku. Aku mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Hizashi. Aku turut berduka."

Sakura tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Tuan. Saya baru mengunjungi seminggu yang lalu. Saya masih merindukannya, Tuan."

"Sakura..."

"Anda satu-satunya saksi mata yang tersisa." Ujarnya sedih.

"Hizashi selalu datang kemari setelah kepergianmu. Hampir setiap hari. Terkadang bersama dengan putra kalian," Tuan Fujisaki menyapu matanya ke dalam kedai.

Tidak mungkin Hizashi tidak datang kemari. Kedai ini adalah rumah keduanya. Kedai ini adalah saksi perjalanan mereka. Tidak sekalipun kedai ini akan hilang dari ingatan dan kenangan mereka. Akan terus melekat hingga mereka kembali bertemu.

"Jujur, Sakura. Aku telah menunggumu datang. Aku tidak tahu ternyata butuh 20 tahun. Hiruzen tidak pernah mengatakan berapa lama waktu kalian terpisah." Kata Tuan Fujisaki mengembalikan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Saya telah disini sejak 4 bulan yang lalu, Tuan. Saya bahkan tidak berani mengunjungi Hizashi."

"Aku paham. Kau memerlukan waktu," Tuan Fujisaki memandang penuh pengertian. "Sudah bertemu Neji?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Namun, saya tidak mengatakan apapun. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan situasi ini, Tuan."

"Lakukan perlahan, Sakura. Aku melihatmu sebagai putriku. Bahkan, aku menjadi wali pernikahanmu. Aku tahu kau mampu," Tuan Fujisaki memandangnya sayang. "Ah iya. Istriku selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan kau akan mengunjungi kami. Kurasa, penantiannya tidak sia-sia. Jadi ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

Sakura tersenyum. Berterima kasih atas perubahan topik pembicaraan yang telah dilakukan oleh Tuan Fujisaki.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Neji tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ibunya masih hidup. Ayahnya memang tidak memberitahunya dimana ibunya secara spesifik. Dia hanya memberitahu Neji, ibunya tidak ada di sini. Ibunya ada di suatu tempat yang jauh. Karena itu, dengan akal seorang anak jenius berusia 4 tahun, Neji berkesimpulan ibunya telah pergi ke surga.

Bukannya ayahnya tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang ibunya, malah ayahnya termasuk orang yang sering menceritakan ibunya. Setiap ayahnya menceritakan sosok ibunya, Neji tahu dari nada dan mata, ayahnya sangat mencintai ibunya. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, ayahnya sangat memuja ibunya.

Setiap detail selalu diberikan ayahnya pada Neji. Dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga saat merawat Neji kecil. Ayahnya juga selalu memberikan detail tentang penampilan ibunya. Ibunya memiliki rambut merah muda panjang yang indah, sehingga Neji suka bermain dengan rambutnya.

Ketika Neji bertanya siapa nama ibunya. Ayahnya tentu memberikan nama. Hyuuga Sakura. Tidak pernah sekalipun ayahnya memberikan nama gadis dari ibunya. Neji tidak pernah tahu nama ibunya sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya.

Meskipun ayahnya selalu menceritakan detail penampilan ibunya, ayahnya juga tidak pernah menunjukkan potret apapun dari ibunya. Ketika Neji bertanya, apa ayahnya memiliki potret ibunya, ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Hal itu membuat Neji hanya bisa membayangkan bagaimana sosok ibunya.

Selembar foto yang diberikan pamannya sungguh membingungkan Neji. Neji merasa Haruno Sakura selalu cocok dengan deskripsi ibunya. Namun, dengan usia mereka yang selisih satu tahun dan dengan Neji lebih tua, dia membuang kesempatan untuk memikirkan Haruno Sakura sebagai ibunya.

Neji hanya beranggapan, Haruno Sakura memiliki hubungan kerabat dengan ibunya. Meskipun demikian, karena Haruno Sakura adalah sosok paling mendekati deskripsi ibunya, Neji menjadi sering memperhatikan Haruno Sakura. Sembari menghibur diri bahwa dia ada ibunya.

Neji tahu, Haruno Sakura memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Perhatian yang tidak diberikan gadis itu kepada siapapun. Neji juga tidak pernah menggubris perkataan teman-temannya untuk mengajak Haruno Sakura berkencan meskipun mereka memaksa Neji hingga dia bosan. Kembali lagi, Neji menganggap sosok Haruno Sakura bukan seorang gadis, namun sebagai sosok ibunya. Neji menganggap perhatian yang diberikan Haruno Sakura adalah perhatian dari ibu yang tidak pernah dia dapat. Apalagi dengan penampilan mereka yang sangat mirip. Jadi, tidak bisa dipungkiri, Neji memiliki hati untuk menjaga Haruno Sakura seolah-olah dia adalah ibunya.

Ketika Neji tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan paman dan Haruno Sakura, Neji bingung. Neji kalut. Hampir saja dia mengamuk. Tidak percaya pada kenyataan bahwa ibunya. Dia bingung harus bahagia atau sedih. Bahagia karena memiliki ibu atau sedih karena merasa dibodohi dengan kenyataan dia dan ibunya ternyata seumuran?

Neji bukan orang bodoh. Dia tidak langsung berlari menyusul Haruno Sakura. Dia mundur dari hadapan pamannya, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk menenangkan diri dan berpikir. Neji mengumpulkan fakta yang dia miliki, merenungkannya, kemudian merangkainya.

Ya, kembali ke semula, Haruno Sakura selalu sesuai dengan deskripsi ibunya. Apalagi dengan rambutnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi panjang. Dia tidak pernah melihat interaksi ayah dan ibunya sepanjang dia bisa mulai mengingat. Namun, pandangan Haruno Sakura padanya, perhatian Haruno Sakura padanya. Itu bukan sikap seorang yang gadis jatuh cinta. Neji tidak bodoh untuk tidak bisa membedakan mana cinta platonis dan yang bukan. Perhatian Haruno Sakura bersifat platonis.

Namun, pandangan Haruno Sakura ketika melihat cincin ayahnya. Pandangan Haruno Sakura ketika pamannya menceritakan kisah ayahnya, itu pandangan yang berbeda. Itu bukan platonis. Haruno Sakura memiliki cinta untuk ayahnya. Cinta seorang pasangan hidup. Seperti pandangan cinta bibinya pada pamannya. Seperti pandangan Kurenai- _sensei_ pada Asuma- _sensei._

Neji bukan orang bodoh. Dia tidak akan termakan emosi. Dia lebih mengedepankan logika. Perjalanan waktu bukan hal yang mustahil. Dia tahu apa yang dikatakan pamannya adalah kebenaran. Neji hanya butuh waktu untuk memproses.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Sakura tidak memiliki firasat apapun. Cuaca sangat cerah hari ini. Tidak ada mendung ataupun tanda-tanda akan hujan. Ino tetap menjadi biang gosip. Naruto juga masih menyukai ramen.

Melihat Neji di depannya membuat dia cukup terkejut. Ini bukan jadwal periksanya. Bahkan ini adalah jam istirahat. Mengejutkan. Hyuuga Neji tidak pernah datang tanpa jadwal sebelumnya. Lagipula, gipsnya sudah dilepas, hampir tidak alasan bagi Neji untuk menemuinya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Neji- _san_?" Tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Pemuda itu terdiam agak lama. Seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sakura- _san..._ ," Lagi Neji tersendat. "Apa kau punya waktu hari ini?"

"Ya, saat ini aku sedang tidak memiliki jadwal." Jawabnya.

"Baguslah," Diam lagi. Sakura sabar menunggu. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sakura tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Tentang ayahku."

Sakura membeku. "A-apa?"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin bicara tentang ayahku, Sakura- _san._ "

Jantung Sakura berdebar. Ini bukan yang dia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Jadi disinilah mereka. Neji duduk di depan Sakura. Pemuda itu memutar gelas teh di hadapannya. Sakura memilih pergi ke kedai teh Tuan Fujisaki. Neji hanya mengikuti.

Neji tidak asing dengan tempat ini. Ayahnya sering mengajaknya kemari ketika dia masih kecil. Tuan Fujisaki juga sangat menyayanginya. Setelah ayahnya pergi, Neji masih mengunjungi kedai teh ini untuk meredakan perasaan rindunya pada ayahnya.

"Jadi, aku tebak," Sakura memulai. "Kau sudah tahu."

Neji terdiam. Haruno Sakura tidak dikenal sebagai shinobi jenius. Tapi Neji tahu Sakura bukan orang bodoh. Bahkan bisa dikatakan pintar.

"Aa."

Sakura tersenyum. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Jujur aku tidak dapat memikirkan apapun. Jadi, tolong pancing aku, Neji."

Sakura menghilang - _san_ pada namanya. Neji sadar, Sakura tidak menganggap dia teman saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemuiku begitu kau kembali dari ..." Neji tidak melanjutkan.

"Aku takut. Seperti sekarang. Aku takut tidak mampu bicara apapun. Aku bingung harus memulai darimana jika aku menemuimu." Sakura memandangnya.

"Kau takut padaku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak takut padamu. Aku takut pada reaksimu. Aku takut kau tidak menerimaku," Neji melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku takut kau membenciku karena aku meninggalkan kalian."

Neji terdiam. Mencerna apa yang baru dia dengar. "Apa kau sengaja meninggalkan kami?"

Sakura bergetar. "Tidak, Neji. Sama sekali tidak. Aku akan membuang segala hal yang kumiliki saat ini jika aku bisa memiliki kesempatan kembali. Aku ingin bersama Hizashi. Bukan kembali ke sini dan menemukan dia terkubur di bawah tanah. Aku ingin kembali ke sana dan melihatmu tumbuh dewasa. Bukan kembali untuk melihatmu telah tumbuh tanpa aku bisa di sisimu.

"Neji, kalian adalah hidupku. Aku sama hancurnya dengan Hizashi ketika kami berpisah. Apa kau tahu, aku harus menahan diri agar tidak berlari padamu ketika tahu kau terluka. Tuhan tahu, betapa aku sangat mencintai kalian." Sakura menangis.

"Kenapa kalian menikah jika pada akhirnya kau kembali? Kenapa kalian harus menikah jika kau akhirnya meninggalkan kami dan membuat hati kami hancur?" Tanya Neji.

"Ayahmu, Hizashi adalah orang yang selalu menemaniku. Aku retak ketika aku datang ke sana. Dia membuatku sembuh, Neji, dan dia adalah orang yang ditugaskan Tuan Hokage untuk mengawasiku. Aku takut akan masa depan. Namun, Tuan Hokage dengan jelas mengatakan tidak ada yang dapat diubah."

Sakura menggenggam tangannya di pangkuannya. "Aku datang berkali-kali pada Tuan Hokage, tapi beliau tidak dapat menemukan apapun untuk membuatku kembali. Ketika dia melamarku, aku telah merelakan fakta aku tidak bisa kembali. Namun," Sakura berhenti untuk semakin menangis. "Namun, satu bulan setelah kau mengucapkan kata pertamamu, Tuan Hokage datang dan memberitahu kami. Aku tidak bisa selamanya di sana. Tidak boleh ada dua Sakura di satu periode yang sama, aku akan kembali begitu 'aku' terlahir ke dunia. Sungguh maafkan aku. Aku tak sanggup melawan Tuhan."

Neji mencermati perkataan Sakura. Mengawasi setiap perubahan ekpresi dan perubahan suara pada Sakura. Neji tahu Sakura tidak berbohong. Perempuan di depannya tulus padanya. Itu saja sudah cukup baginya.

"Sakura- _san,_ kita bukan lagi anak-anak. Kita adalah dua orang dewasa. Aku bukan orang yang tidak bisa berpikir. Aku hanya membutuhkan jawaban itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu, apakah kau sengaja meninggalkan kami," Neji memainkan gelasnya. Dia beranjak mendekati Sakura. Berlutut di depan orang yang melahirkan ke dunia dan meraih tangannya yang mengepal. "Aku memaafkanmu. Bukan salahmu jika kau kembali kemari."

Setelah itu, Neji memeluk Sakura. Neji memeluk ibunya. Ibu yang selalu dia dambakan. Tubuh Ibunya bergetar dalam pelukannya. Sakura menangis dengan keras, hingga menyebabkan pengunjung kedai menoleh pada mereka. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada dua shinobi yang duduk di dekat jendela. Baru setelah Ibunya tenang, Neji melepaskan namun masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dimana ibuku. Ayah tidak pernah memberitahu aku di mana kau berada. Aku hanya tahu kau tidak ada. Aku mulai berpikir kau sudah mati meskipun ayah tak mengatakan apapun," Neji mengusap air mata Ibunya yang mengalir. "Aku iri pada Nona Hinata yang mendapat kasih sayang dari Ibunya, Nyonya Hotaru. Aku iri pada rekan-rekanku setiap mereka menceritakan Ibu mereka," Neji tersenyum. "Namun anehnya, aku merasa menemukan sosok ibu padamu sejak aku bisa mengingatnya. Aku tidak pernah menyangka kau benar-benar Ibuku."

Sakura tersenyum dengan air mata. Dia langsung memeluk Neji di hadapannya.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu, Neji. Segalanya." Ujarnya.

Neji melepaskan pelukan Ibunya dengan lembut. Dia tersenyum pada Sakura. Neji jarang tersenyum, dan Neji dapat melihat Sakura terpana melihatnya.

"Apa kau tahu?" Tanya Sakura. "Kau sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu. Senyummu, matamu," Sakura membelai wajah Neji. "Kau akan selalu mengingatkanku padanya. Meskipun begitu, Hizashi selalu setuju denganku bahwa kecerdasanmu menurun dariku. Kurasa kami benar. Jika kecerdasanmu menurun dari Ayahmu, kau akan kesulitan menemukan fakta ini. Aku harus mengakui, hatimu selalu menurun dari Ayahmu. Kalian keras kepala namun hati kalian sangat besar."

Neji terpana. Tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan itu padanya. Neji tersenyum. Dia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menyodorkan gelas teh untuk Ibunya yang masih terisak.

"Ayah sering menceritakan tentangmu," Neji memulai setelah Ibunya lebih tenang. "Jadi, bisakah kau ceritakan tentang ayah dari sudut pandangmu?" Tanya Neji. "Ibu."

Neji melihat bibir ibunya tersenyum lebar. Neji ikut bahagia melihatnya. Ibunya yang tersenyum adalah pemandangan terindag baginya. Seperti yang selalu dikatakan Ayahnya.

"Ayahmu adalah orang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal. Dia terkadang bisa menjadi bodoh," Sakura memulai. "Malam ketika kau lahir, Ayahmu sangat panik. Dia berteriak di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit. Wajahnya pucat karena saking ketakutan. Jika kau di sana, aku yakin kau akan tertawa."

Begitulah. Neji mendengarkan setiap cerita yang Ibunya sampaikan. Tidak jarang Neji akan ikut tertawa pada kekonyolan Ayahnya yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Mendengarkan sisi lain Ayahnya sungguh berbeda. Itu menyegarkan perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

Orang tua Sakura jelas kaget setengah mati mendengar apa yang disampaikan putri mereka. Tidak menyangka hal seperti itu terjadi dalam kehidupan putri tunggal mereka. Namun, setelah dijelaskan perlahan, Kizashi dan Mebuki menerima dengan baik.

Mereka bahagia ketika Neji datang dan memperkenalkan diri. Kizashi langsung merangkul pundak cucunya, menyeretnya ke dalam ruang makan untuk makan bersama. Neji nyaman. Meskipun Kizashi merasa aneh, namun tidak mengurangi perhatian untuk cucu tunggalnya. Bahkan dengan lugas akan menyerahkan setiap warisan mereka pada Neji.

Keluarga Haruno memang tidak terlalu terkenal di kalangan shinobi, tapi jelas bukan keluarga pedagang biasa. Ketika Kizashi mendengar cucunya akan datang, Kizashi sudah menyiapkan satu set kunai termahal untuk Neji.

"Ayah, jangan memanjakan Neji." Protes Sakura.

Neji hanya tertunduk lesu.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Sakura. Aku mendapat cucu lebih cepat dari dugaanku. Aku tidak memiliki kesempatan memanjakannya dulu dan dia datang ketika sudah sebesar ini," Kizashi tertawa. "Lagipula aku tidak yakin akan memiliki cucu lagi. Benar, kan?" Tanya Kakeknya.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya.

"Tidak, Ayah." Jawab Ibunya. "Aku tidak akan menikah lagi. Kau benar. Neji akan menjadi satu-satunya cucumu."

Senyum Ibunya sungguh mempesona. Neji mengakui alasan ayahnya menikahi ibunya. Ayahnya sadar dia jatuh cinta pada Ibunya setelah melihat senyum Ibunya yang cantik. Neji tahu, ibunya sangat mencintai Ayahnya.

**.**

**.**

**_Bulannya indah sekali, bukan?_ **

**.**

**.**

"Ibu, kau sudah siap?"

Neji memanggil dari lantai bawah rumah Kakek Neneknya. Neji telah terbiasa dengan rumah ini. Bahkan mendapat kamar sendiri di dekat kamar ibunya. Tuan Hiashi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Neji yang tidur di rumah kakek neneknya.

Tak beberapa lama, Sakura turun dengan gaun musim panas dengan corak biru langit. Ibunya memberitahunya, itu gaun pemberian ayahnya. Membiarkan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai.

"Ayo." Kata Neji.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Jika orang tidak tahu, mereka akan menganggap Neji dan Sakura sedang berkencan.

"Aneh rasanya, aku memanggilmu Ibu, padahal kau lebih muda dariku."

Komentar Neji masuk ke telinga Sakura. Membuat perempuan itu tertawa lepas. Mereka menuju toko bunga Yamanaka. Yang disambut heran oleh Ino.

"Wow, kencan dengan putramu, _D_ _ekorin-chan_?" Goda Ino.

Ibunya langsung memukul Ino dengan canda. "Katakan itu lagi, dan kau tidak akan tenang seumur hidupmu."

"Hahaha, maaf maaf. Aku tahu kau mencintai suamimu. Dan Suamimu akan membunuhmu jika melakukan tindakan tercela itu."

Ino mempersiapkan apa yang mereka minta. 6 mawar kuning, 3 lili putih dan 5 anyelir.

"Salam untuk suamimu, Sakura," Ino mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura. "Jika kau mengijinkan, berikan putramu padaku, Ibu mertua." Bisiknya.

Sakura melotot dan sontak menjauhkan wajahnya. "Dalam mimpimu, _Buta._ " Yang dibalas dengan tawa oleh Ino. Neji hanya memandang bingung pada mereka.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang makan bersama nanti, ya." Teriak Ino begitu mereka meraih karangan bunga itu. Tidak mau membebani ibunya dengan berat apapun. Mereka berjalan dalam tenang, dengan sesekali mengobrol.

Ketika mereka sampai di depan makam Hyuuga Hizashi. Mereka berlutut.

"Hizashi. Neji sudah besar. Aku menyesal melewatkan pertumbuhannya. Kau tahu, aku selalu khawatir kau akan mewariskan putramu kebiasaan burukmu seperti sulit merapikan ruangan. Kurasa Neji menurun dariku," Sakura terdiam. Neji memperhatikan senyum Ibunya. "Kau sudah menjaganya selama ini, biarkan sekarang giliranku menjaga Neji."

"Tidak, Ayah. Aku yang akan menjaga Ibu untuk menggantikanmu." Sela Neji.

Sakura menatap tak percaya. "Kau serius? Astaga tetap keras kepala dan sulit mengalah. Dia benar-benar anakmu, Hizashi." Sakura tertawa lagi.

Neji memasang wajah kesal. Menghabiskan satu jam di sana, mereka berjalan pulang. Sakura terus menggoda Neji yang tidak mau mengakui kekeraskepalaannya.

Mereka berhenti, ketika mendengar suara Naruto memanggil dari kejauhan. Neji melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dengan rekan-rekan _rookie_ 9 yang lain. Termasuk Sasuke yang jarang pulang. Mereka telah berjanji untuk makan bersama hari ini. Sulit untuk rekan-rekannya untuk duduk bersama seperti sekarang.

Neji memilih duduk di sebelah Sakura, yang membuat seluruh rekan-rekannya heran. Bahkan Nona Hinata. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang malah duduk di samping Naruto.

"Apa kalian bersama?" Tanya Tenten begitu keras.

Neji tidak memiliki keinginan untuk menjawab. Dia mendengar ibunya menyangkal pertanyaan itu. Naruto tertawa keras.

"Neji dan Sakura tidak pacaran."Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku masih memiliki kesempatan melamarmu, Sakura- _san._ " Ujar Lee.

Naruto meraih pundak Sakura. "Kau harus melewatiku, Lee. Dia saudara perempuanku."

"Naruto, lepas! Kau menyakitiku." Protes Sakura yang ditanggapi oleh tawa teman-temannya.

Neji berdiri. Langsung memuntir tangan Naruto. Menyebabkan Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Seluruh meja menjadi diam karena aksi Neji.

"Apa masalahmu, Neji?!" Teriak Naruto.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, Naruto!" Neji mendesis kesal.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri. Semua mata menuju ke arah mereka.

"Memang kau siapa berani melarangku, hah?!"

"Aku tidak suka kau menyakiti Ibuku, Naruto."

Diam. Yang tadi awalnya sudah tegang, kini suasana menjadi canggung dan dipenuhi kebingungan. Disusul oleh sebuah paduan suara.

"EEEHHHHHHH..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Omake_ **

**.**

Sakura tersenyum. Dia berjalan dengan tenang menuju Hizashi yang berdiri diam menunggunya. Senyum tulus Hizashi yang Sakura rindukan benar-benar terpampang pada wajah suaminya. Dia tidak tahan, langsung berlari menuju pelukan suami tercintanya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu begitu lama." Ujar Sakura.

"Aku orang yang sabar, Sakura." Hizashi tersenyum. "Kau melakukan pekerjaan yang luar biasa. Maaf tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama."

Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukan Hizashi. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga orang yang sabar."

**.**

**_Owari_ **

**.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halohaloha
> 
> Tamat juga fic yang satu ini. Fic multichapter pertamaku yang tamat. Yuhuuuuuu
> 
> Lumayan buat ngilangin penatku ngerjakan skripsi. Lalu, cerita ini cenderung ringan menurut standarku Hahaha
> 
> Arigatou, minna-san…
> 
> Tanda,
> 
> Teratai putih

**Author's Note:**

> Hai hai hai
> 
> Ini fic dengan terpanjang dalam satu chapter yang pernah aku buat. Karena ya emang cuma berencana oneshot. Tapi klo oneshot kok panjang. Akhirnya tak pecah deh hahaha
> 
> Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran sama pasangan Hizashi / Sakura. Maaf ya kalau aneh. Ha ha ha
> 
> Untuk Menambah Penjelasan masalah Perjalanan Waktu . Di film Harry Potter and The Prisoner Of Azkaban (2004), Hermione dan Harry Tidak dapat mengubah masa depan, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan akan menjadi pelengkap dari beberapa kekosongan. Seperti saat Harry melihat patronus melindungi dia dan Sirius dari demensor, yang dia pikir itu adalah patronus ayahnya, tapi ternyata itu adalah patronus dari dirinya sendiri di masa depan. Karena itu, disini prinsipnya sama dengan di Harry Potter. Hermione mengatakan jika mereka tidak boleh terlihat menonjol, maka Sakura melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak boleh menonjol apalagi terlihat oleh rekan-rekannya. Karena itu, disini Sakura melepaskan diri dari orang yang sekiranya akan dia temui di masa depan untuk menghindari kebingungan mereka.
> 
> Lalu Ungkapan " bulannya Indah Sekali, Bukan? ". Frasa itu emang digunakan orang jepang jaman dulu buat mengungkapkan cinta. Lebih tepatnya " Tsuki ga kirei desu ne? ". Mereka terlalu malu buat bilang " aku mencintaimu " dan berpikir itu terlalu terang-terangan. Lagian ini di masa lalu. Ditambah Hizashi datang dari klan yang bisa dibilang kolot? Hahaha tapi mereka sangat puitis, aku suka.
> 
> Okey, udah segitu aja.
> 
> Untuk semuanya, terima kasih untuk pembaca, yang akan memberikan tombol favorit dan mengikuti. Kalian harus tahu, aku sayang kalian ...
> 
> Arigatou, minna-san…
> 
> Tanda,
> 
> Teratai putih


End file.
